


The Prey who searched for its Predator

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and gore (rarely), Depression, F/M, Fighting, It's Kill or be killed, OCs-Freeform, Possible Main Character Death, Realism, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: Mainly its aftermath of my muse's forsaking , a new choice to match him. By a girl, a girl who's life changed after so much she experienced. Could she have the potential to kill the best of the best? Could she? Who knows.This is simply a side story of a character, who seeks to hunt out the monster. Known as Jose, she has no knowledge of his present time. Only his history, unaware of what he's known as a costumed vigilante named 'Amado' .





	1. I begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For fun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+fun).



After Jose’s forsaking, the new generation around year 2000 , they were building something strong, fast, intelligent, capable as much as Jose could ever be. Their readings were outdated, they haven’t bothered seeing or checking what has been really going on with Jose or known as ‘Amado’ hoping that this could surpass him, a girl, why a girl? Already, Anna lost to Jose in a fight but could things meet a equal result to the altercation? Who knows, out in the world of the millennial time - hardly anybody could call it a home. The time back then, was never really that much advanced or relying on things. If she were to be the match of Jose, she’ll have to dress in a costume. 

Morimoto, her name. ‘Find him, beat him.’ With a picture in her hand, showing a semi bald male who has silver eyes, light tan skin . She ignored to check the news, the news reporting a mysterious savior who saved passengers on a crashing private jet, who forcibly stopped it by brute strength. What kind of monster with that strength could get a plane to forcibly land, that’s seventy five thousand pounds and the fuel is fourty thousand more. No, she wasn’t aware of who he was in a costume , neither where he was trained in. Her eyes monitor the surroundings, her eyes allowing her to see great yards or distances away. Trying to see if she could get a result , nothing availed. Dammit, where the hell could he be? ‘If I’m going to find him. I-’ Something else caught her attention, screeches of folks who’re suffering inside of burning building. Could it be an Arson? 

‘I guess I better play hero.’ She’s extremely different from what Jose is. Nonetheless, Morimoto turned her figure outwards to open atmosphere . She ran outwards to the edge of the building, leaping outwards to a building at great heights. Again and again, to get to the burning building. Firemen who weren’t able to put the fire out, people are still breathing inside there. She jumped down wards to the fire men, seeing that one of the fire man sees her. “You’ve gotta do something. There’s a family in there!” He exclaimed, she gait outwards to the open building that’s covered in inferno blazes. She jumped through the blazing inferno, she has to quickly move. She hears something, within her vicinity, the entire structure. Three, people. Screaming, crying out direly for the aid. She ran upwards to the stair way, averting the stairs . The stairs collapsing into pieces, broken, she gets on the top of the upper level. ‘Dammit, the air-’ She thought, she’s gotta to move faster. Running outwards to the barricaded room as she charges herself through it, breaking the barricades hindering the room of a couple. She monitored her surroundings, inferno around her. 

She quickly gets to a closet, opening it . Seeing two couples, terrified, it reminded her of her past. Not the time to think of her past, she gestures to the couple to get out of here. “Bu-” “I know, your kid.” She grabbed the two as if they were light as a feather, getting out of the room as she jumped on top of the rail. Then quickly getting to the wooden floors, it swallowed her legs. Two excavated spots, letting go of civilians . “GO!” She hissed, not wanting to tell them to go delicately. She used both of her palms to push her body weight out of the floor, dust mixing in her black pants. The way she used to get up collapses from the fires weakening its structure, dammit, turning to the wall. She ran to the walls, hoping it wouldn’t do something wrong to her. Running against the solid surface, as she slides at the top floor’s walls to get down. “Help!” Running with her speed to get to the civilian, cries echos through the burning building. She quickly snatches the child, taking him in her grasp. No time to use the way she went through, she jumps through the wall to burst a opening out of the structure. 

Free. 

“Did she make it?” Asked the civilian who was rescued by the mysterious woman. When that question was asked, a shady figure gait to the fire men, civilians. Fire on her arm, she didn’t budge or show discomfort. The child in her arms, she paused when handing the child out to the parents. “Thank you!” So they’re thankful, turning around not a word said. ‘I had to do it, didn’t I? I’m in the search of something else more important. But this.. not what I have in mid. ‘ She thought, the blazing inferno being put down by hoses that sprayed water outwards to the fires. She gait out of the vicinity she was seen , after awhile. 

{ Strip club } 

Figured answers could be found here, not that she could give up on finding. Seeing the lights flicker green ‘The Nude Nude Vaginas.’ It shown, entering inside of the bar to see topless females who have no shame in exposing their own privates. ‘Where the hell would I find a-’ Seeing a beefy male , gait to her direction. “Hey there baby~ You want to have some fun?” With his hand moving to her glutes, she grabbed him by the thumb twisting his figure to the nearest table. “ACK! Don’t hurt me! I was kidding!” She can see it, fear, maybe she can get answers from him. “You know a man named, Jose?” “Uh, yeah! He’s that one guy who’s always been getting with girls. In a hotel down two blocks!” This information could be wrong, he must be talking about a different Jose. 

Breaking his wrist instead, he lets out a girlish scream. “If this information is wrong, I’ll put an arrow through that head of yours.” She knelt over, her eyes showing a stern look on her facial appearance. Letting go of his wrist, people were scared, terrified of this woman. She gait out of the structure calmly, she acts a bit like Jose. Except acting more heroic, and accepting it.

Not long after finding the spot. 

Seeing a shadow of a bulbous man, with other women on top of him. Was the guy sure about the whole ‘Jose’ part? Didn’t look like it, but she has to be sure for herself, she gait outwards to the apartment’s front door. Screeches of automatic doors open up for her, nonchalantly she gait through the building. Red smooth surfaces beneath it, the one who owned the building looked at the girl thinking that another customer wants to rent another room. “Would you like to rent a room?” “No.” Passing by the one who owned the building, should he call for security? Someone isn’t renting a room, and starting going through the building as if she didn’t care. He looked to the side of his counter, calling for security to handle this absurd woman. With his hands dialing in for something, she gait through the hotel. Remembering where the apartment window she saw some ‘sex’ , if this Jose ain’t right. She’ll get to the point of killing the guy who misinformed her.  
{6th floor}  
Six big males teeming her vicinity, she’s heard them moving this way. So that picky bastard just did that to her? The first three charged outwards to her, when they were getting up close at her she jumped in mid air with her legs and feet pointed to a horizontal way to kick the two male’s by the skull, and a fist to hurtle to the one at the center to take out three in one combo. Regaining her stance on the ground, the one near to a emergency extinguisher uses his elbow to smash on the glass near of him. It opened the object for use, grabbing the object as the male threw it outwards to the girl as she caught it in her hands. ‘Dumbass.’ She thought, then immediately tossing it back to the male by the skull, it causes him to have a concussion to the skull. By the force he took, he wouldn’t be able to stand after that. The other two who ran carelessly to the girl, the male attacked a few times, successions of her averting the attacks effortlessly as she socked him on the stomach. Again, she hits the other across the jaw, another hit, kicking the male back to the other friend of his . Two down. 

She gait to the door of the room of Jose, kicking it with her sheer strength as it flew outwards to the window of the room. Seeing nothing but a horrendous, the sight of seeing a hairy meat rod sticking up is filthy. ‘He was wrong.’ She thought, seeing other females who were on top of the blob of fat. She gait to the bed, kneeling over as she flipped it backwards to cause the wall behind the fat male and other girls to break. Bricks broken, as the bed falls downward to the concrete floor. “AIEEE!!” Was the last words before the blob of fat, gets crushed under the bed , concrete floor . Blood splatters immensely on the ground, she murdered a filthy womanizer. It’s better that she did it, along with the two carcasses of the girls who fell along with the fat male. 

Making her way back, but taking the higher ground that’s right next to the ‘ The Nude Nude Vaginas.’ She checked through her inventory slot, she chose the cross bow gun. The gun in her hands, it’s like magic but not really it’s a save system for storing objects away without carrying them inside of luggage. She pointed her cross bow outwards to the window of the strip club, a bolt of an arrow hurtling outwards to the window. Sharply, it passes through a glass window excavating it, it pierced through the skull of the male. Blood SPLOOSHES outwards to the bartender, shrill screams of fear and panic echo through the strip club. ‘Never tell me a wrong thing.’ The glass cascaded a little, a crack of web structure around its glass surface from her shot. 

Turning around, she better head out to her ‘Safe Haven’ . 

{ Hours later. } 

A picture of the male, Jose, a knife stuck to his face against a wall. Her hoodie expunged, it hung over the back of her shoulders. Inside of her home, it didn’t look much more like a messed up room. She sat across the couch of hers, she slowly uncovers her mask to show her youthful appearance. She grabbed the remote, yet feeling a scratch on her lower area , using the remote to scratch in between her private . Again, she pointed the device outward to the small television. Box, black, static being viewed shortly by her eyes. When seeing the word news, the news of a recent activity occurring. 

“Whoever saved the people. We couldn’t get the picture.” Couldn’t get the picture? Hmm.. her suspicion, it was about the Private Jet being saved . Anybody that good to get out of the screen and view of the audience is fast , able to elude all kinds of digital images. Her watching the news, closely she watched the television. ‘I’ll find you Jose. And kill you.’ 

Her suspicion, to the television gave her a thought on it might possibly be Jose. But no picture, did they ever mention he wore a costume that’s different from back then? They didn’t no specific updated information. ‘My name is Morimoto. I have a mission, is to find Jose. Whether I die trying when I fight him, I want to accomplish my mission.’ 

That’s what she thought. 

In the end, she didn’t know about Amado. 

It began..

The next day. 

'How will I ever find him?' She didn't know how to find a man, who isn't open enough out there. It's like playing a game of hide and seek, a hiding champion that will never reveal himself to anybody unless found. She needs to find answers, deeper, but. 

She doesn't even know his name is 'Amado' currently, Jose is a rare name for the vigilante to use. Amado is what he's always called himself, she sat up on her couch. Her eyes slowly opening, viewing the white painted ceiling. Getting off of the couch "Jose! You'll fucking fight me!" Her stance, her oceanic blue eyes reflecting a dummy before her. "I've suffered! This is what I want! You dead!" Nothing but her regular clothes, she hurtles a fist to the dummy across the jaw. Again and again at rapid speed, then another blow to the face heavily. "I've got nothing else but this mission to complete! You hear me?!" Practicing her speech when meeting Jose in person, her waist turned around. Kicking the dummy across the face, it tilted over slightly , her force caused it to fall over. 

Kneeling over, picking up the practice dummy, helping it get it's figure straight up. 

NOK! NOK! NOK!

She turned to door after helping her dummy get up, she gait outwards to the door. It's her delivered order , her hand delicately twists the knob of the door as a CLICK noise left out of it. She opened the door, slowly to see a package carried by a mail man. "Miss Mao?" "Yeah." Before her collecting her box, she only has one thing to do. 

Scribble! Scribble! Scribble! 

After getting the paper signed, her name on it. "I heard you er... shouting?" "Anger." "Oh. I see. Well, good day." 

She turned around, the box in her hands but sliding it to her waist. Using her free hand to grab on the knob of the door behind her, pulling the door to close it. She gait to her couch, sitting on the center of it. Setting the box gently on top of the table, her left hand tucking into the couch pillows of hers to fish out a sharp object. A knife, after it's visible to her she stabbed it on the top of the straps of tape. Ripping it out easily, after it's freed of the tape. Putting away the knife under the couch pillows quietly. Both of her hands, gently opening it , foam beads around a small Chinese dragon. 

Ah, it reminded her of her home. Her home was somewhere in China. 

It reminded her so much of her Father.. 

Was. 

No time to think of that, vibrant gold reflected before her eyes. A crimson base of it, a dragon curled around it as if it were protecting an egg. She sets it down before the table , a box still on the top of the table. Ambulance sirens throughout the streets, echoing through out her neighborhood. She slightly glanced over to the window, it's time. But, what could this be? She did something good, could it jinx her this second time? She wanted to find Jose, but there are dilemmas that appear. 

Quickly suiting up into her costume, much like a ninja similar. Her black costume, gloves, her mixed blue whilst her left one is Onyx. Her eyes, except most of her body is obscured by a costume. 

Subtle. 

When getting out through the window, a driving at her present time. She leaped outwards to the Ambulance below her, her figure thumping the roof of the Ambulance. Her room was just about high as ten feet , floor, it caused the other amubulance to flinch at first what hit it. Shrugging it off, it could be anything. It drives to its needed location, there's injured civilians by a demented deranged male. A Russian, when the vehicle paused its tracks on the gas pedal. Dust settling into the scenery , the background. Seeing a male, his face full of excitement, a bomb strapped to himself. Wires, red dynamite. 

Cackling psychotically, out the top of his lungs. A detonator switch, stayed at his hand, a hostage injured severely on the legs. "Americans. There is no hero. To save this person! " When she lunged outwards to the open, her eyes show a stern to the male. "WANNA BET?!" Using her extreme speed to get quick enough to him before he could press the button, the switch slapped away by her hand. It flung outwards to the building behind it, a hospital. He wore orange prisoner's attire, a stitched up pocket. Grasping him by the throat, the civilian being set free from her action. She lifted him above her height, smashing him downwards against rough solid concrete. "Kill me. DO it. Become... like me. Kill me and you too, will be monster." Her choice, whether to spare him. "I won't, because I'll never be a monster. '

She chose to spare him. 

Her knuckle crushing against his nostril, causing severe bleeding to stream down his nose. The strength of hers, quickly subdued him for knocking him out. Not to kill him by brutalizing him before people, she chose to be the hero. 'I could've killed him to prevent lives that could be at risk, but if I did it there. I could've been a monster.' 

The right thing, tearing away his bombs strapped on his torso. Each of it, being torn away. Piece by piece, she threw each bit of it away. 

She gait out of the scene, leaving the unconscious male to be taken away into a prison, asylum possibly. 

'I've handled that. 

For how long can I hold my sanity? 

He lost his sanity, I could end up being that way. To get things done easier. 

This responsibility put down on me.' 

The injured civilians taken to a ambulance, but if she could've been there sooner. 

Makarov, already took some lives away before she got there. And stole the spot light. 

Playing hero, and struggling to find the man she has to kill is subtle already. 

'My name is Morimoto. This is what I am.'


	2. Remembering hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains Morimoto's history, it's rather brief. But more understandable to her character.

Long ago, before being accepted into something big. There was a small village, somewhere in China, bamboos served as the trees for the vicinity. Small fluffy pandas nibbling on the green straws, a small house of wood. Sakura designs for the outlining of the silks of the doors, a normal life in a village ‘was’ a small girl, her name was ‘Morimoto’ . Quite a lengthy name, her last name ‘Mao’ . Her hair only brunette, it didn’t look special to most people it’s very common but her other eye color. Oceanic blue, it’s beautiful quaint how her imbalance of eye color is the weird part. A deep monotone voice called the name ‘Morimoto’ , replying “是父亲！ 未来！” She quickly gait to the front door, using both her hand to slide the door across. 

She couldn’t speak English at that time, her sockets gazed upon a bearded chinese male. His beard looked scruff, slightly old it seemed that he should’ve raised her when he was younger. Guess time can never buy anything, she closed the door behind her to prevent dust settling inside of the structure. She ran to the elder, excitedly to hope that they could play another game. She’s not Chinese, she was fostered , her actual nationality is Russian. His wrinkles on his face told enough that he hadn’t had enough time for his ‘daughter’, he knelt to the girl. “我很爱你，森本。 但时间..不让我永远活着。” It saddened her, hearing the last part of his sentences, that he wouldn’t always be with her. Her eyes droop , beginning to water down her cheeks in tears she felt. Hugging him immediately, surprised by her actions of hugging him. The old man flinched slightly, it must be hard on her to go experience something like that. Losing someone important “我不想失去你，爸爸.” 

Something pulling him away from his ‘daughter’, other men. “以前想过把你的女儿卖给我们呢？ 你没有钱付款。呵呵呵。?” “在我的尸体身上!!” No he wasn’t willing to give his daughter away to these filthy mongrels, the men dragged the defenseless male on the ground. Kicking the old man, before her eyes witnessing her father being pummeled by the tax collectors. “停下来！” She wanted them to stop, she couldn’t bare seeing her father being beat up. 

“Wait for it..” The one who’s communicating with a obscured costumed male hiding in the trees, wearing something similar to spy tech materials. Seeing the men who were getting close to the girl, one of their hands reaching into their own pants. A chuckle,thinking that they can take this girl for themselves for the fun out of it. She’s just a little kid you sick fucks. “你现在可以叫我们爸爸贱人。” A bullet firing through the hostiles quickly, a hole excavated through the skulls of the male clean shots. Not a single miss, the signal already have being said. The closest person, she ever could call friend. Her father, gone, dead. Beaten up. 

Speckles of blood across her clothes, face, blazing infernos covered the village of theirs. Other people, screaming in terror, being shot, killed, so not a trace of this place to be remembered. The fluffy pandas, nets, taking them away from their homes. Being carried away by spy tech like wearing figures, being carried away from choppers. The girl, being dragged away from her home. 

It all happened just like that. Her father, dead, brutalized before her. Her small village, massacred. 

Everything she knew of happiness, stripped away. Much different from Jose when you think about it? Right? 

Years , go on. After the problem of letting one go, the great man named Jose they’d figure if they could build something that great. It could be passed onto this girl, to see if she could do it. Yes, her results being met with the great Jose. Sadly, they never knew him as ‘Amado’ their current information about him is outdated, his strength and other capabilities have increased ever since he left. Did she like this life? No, but she can help others , she wanted to be that hero for them. That is different from her to Jose, she’d be willing to risk her life for other’s safety after experiencing her loss. Never again, will she want another to have the same thing she’s experienced. 

Genetic enhanced pandas, experimenting on regular animals to be able to do the same thing any assassin can do. Augmented, made into killing machines, whatever they take into their headquarters it becomes all nothing but monsters. She didn’t want to be seen like that, she wanted to be what her father wanted to be. A strong woman, this is where it gets her to the point. Being free, her results accepted, it matched the Jose at a younger age. Age didn’t physically matter , its just a faster process. They officially sent her out, to find Jose.. 

{Present Day} 

On a boat, her hoodie handing on the back of her shoulders, unmasked girl. Water surrounded her very area, the boat’s not much but for fishing. ‘Father and I used to go fishing.’ She silently grabbed a near fishing rod beside her, her free hand reaching to a bait box. She lifted it up slightly, as she flings the lid to touch the boat’s base. She picked one piece of bait, she slowly pierces it close to the fishing hook’s metal.She flings her fishing hook outwards to the water, the bait touching the water as it wriggled in the water. Slightly it ripples, briefly before it calms itself down. 

‘I wonder what Jose had to go through, what made him leave.’ These questions should be answered by Jose, but could she even find him at all? Nothing, after an hour passes by. She didn’t catch anything at all, she hoists to collect her bait again. Nothing, usually there’s more fish back at China to get. Here, is hardly a catch of anything. 

Time again passes by. 

{ Back again in the city. } 

There she sat on top of the roof, thinking about when he’ll show. ‘It’s never going to be easy, is it?’ She thought, something below her she saw. 

‘Antithesis’ 

‘Bloody fucking hell. How do these things keep showing out of nowhere? They’ve explained, it. I don’t understand how these things appear out of thin air.’ A gem monster, Amado with the two a expression of disappointment to see that these things can randomly find them. “Any plans?” “Doesn’t hitting it work?” Onyx assumed he had a plan, he has none how can this team even coordinate with someone who isn’t good at plans. But they still manage to pull through, this thing just needs a good beating. He jumped forward to the creature, his shadow casts above it. Amado. The Antagonist. 

He grabbed the creature whilst jumping over it, to grab it by its waists as he smashed it backwards positioned. His back straight, his arms holding it as its skull takes a hit against solid concrete. Taking a hit to the head, it teleports itself away from Amado’s grasp. Its disappearing base , pink fumes of gas briefly around him.Seeing that its appeared behind the girls, it lifted its arms ready to strike. Using his extreme speed to tackle Onyx and Aquamarine down, but his face ‘Accidentally’ stuffed into her frames. ‘This is heaven.’ He thought, taking his head out of her frames. “I’m sure even you, Onyx would’ve known that will happen.” 

He gets up, helping the two as the figure teleports away again. But again, when it appeared behind Amado. Quickly he used his elbow to smash it on it’s jaw, knocking it out in a single hit. It’s entire base, quickly changing into a small sphere object much like a gem. Seeing it being held in a sphere bubble , being teleported to some other plain. “We go, that’s it.” “You could’ve at least let us hit it.” Well, it’s faster. “When another one appears.” So, he takes out the corrupted gem. 

They left. 

Huh, were they some sort of team?   
Another day, after getting back at home for Morimoto. She still needed to find him, whoever he could be. 

Wasn’t he right there? In front of her? She doesn’t know. 

 

What was the city she's in? Kazan. Somewhere in Russia. 

Russia's own hero. 

'I've killed.. before. Not insane people. Just people who were doing their jobs.' 

Holding her head, she reminisces about the insane male. If that man's sent to prison, she has to read his files, there has to be some information about him inside of a police station. She gait outwards to the end of the roof, leaping outwards to the spotless streets of Kazan. The wind rushing past her hoodie, rolling across the solid concrete comfortably getting up immediately to get on her ground. 'I have to know about him, what's his motives. His antics.' Her mission in finding her target would be subsided for now, there's a killer who could possibly get out. Of his prison, but it'd take awhile for him to escape the asylum. An insane man. 

Running through town, scaling buildings, in search of the Police station. It took an hour to find the Police station, it rained , lightly hammered against buildings. Her hoodie, her costume. Her fingers compressed on the top of the roof of the police station, her eyes narrowed downwards to the lights of the glass structure. Jumping downward to the streets, THUD! Her knees in a hunkered position, to be vigilant about her surroundings. The screeches of the automatic doors open, she didn't go inside of it yet- GUN! Pointed at the skull of hers "Who are you?" ".." With her standing up slowly, the man's tone sounded similar . Was it the man she saved two days ago? Turning to face him, his eyes express appalled emotions. "You. y-you?" "Put that down." Seeing the Police officer slowly cock his gun away, she places a hand on top of his shoulder to move him aside silently. "What do you want?" "Information." "What kind?" "Does that even matter?" Better not to argue with her, entering the structure, trickles of water drip down the smooth surfaces of the ground. 

She gait outwards to the file cabinet room, her hand twisting the knob to open it. Seeing many file cabinets, columned in organized orders.it'd seem impossible to detect the correct files for the documents of the criminally dangerous "Where's the file about the recent suicide bomber. The one I subdued." She's sure he'd know of the attack, Policemen were heading that direction but she stole the spotlight quickly. As if it weren't business, but that could change. The male who had followed behind her, pointing outwards to the one in the center of the cabinet files. 'Wasn't that the most evident spot?' She thought, she gait to the file cabinet. "What's his name?" After opening the file cabinet by its handle, he panicked temporarily but able to answer her question. "Makarov." Whilst her hands trace along files of A-Z names of crooks, killers, grabbing the letter 'M' name. 

 

Makarov's file. 'He's an insane man, his wife. Diagnosed with stage four cancer, he eventually became insane after her death. Killed his own daughter, but before all of that was in his hands. He used to be a military engineer expert, explosives. Figures. He's trained to fight martial arts, Russian. He doesn't sound very capable of athletic movement, but he's insane. 

He's able to hack, create traps. Explosives. Deadly killer, spooky.' She thought, reading it in her thoughts. Shortening it out, through the files she's read. She puts it back to where it needs to be, she gait right past it lightly kicking it backwards to seal the file cabinet up. She knows of his history, age, height, everything. But the real question, did the murderer Makarov know of her? The news, could tell a weakness. A weakness of failure to save life, like her very duty hangs on a thread . 

She left it , yet someone watching her. A cloaked woman, obscured himself to prevent being detected by someone. Amado, the one who's she's after. But why a girl? Expunging her own mask, an Onyx skin toned female.. her onyx hair, blowing across the breeze. She's, wearing the costume? Her entire figure uncloaked, showing the spandex of the costume. Her two fingers pressing against the ear drum, static communicating . "Jose. There's a hero in Kazan." "What?! Those heroic jackasses aren't meant to exist, dammit. But, terminating he/she. I'll do it myself. Head back to the safe haven. Onyx." 

The mask being put on again, she went off. 

Out there, heading back to the Safe haven. The door being opened by Jose, seeing the girl in the costume. 

Finally back here. 

Still. 

What would Amado plan to terminate the hero? Did it mean that they were that destined to fight one another? But suddenly fighting her would lead to nonsense, there's gotta be a reason. Why a hero? Being a super villain is great and all, but having a hero and dealing with business is a bigger problem. Unaware of her targeting his head, someone else who is possible to match him but featless. He could be different from this girl, he might be different from this hero. But she's just exactly like he is, but seen as a hero. 

'My name is Jose. 

I cannot let a hero live. 

When they ruin the fun. 

It's the only choice I got to. 

When the time is right.' 

So, only when the time is right? SO when will he show to her? If there is ever a reason to. If he has her somewhere where he wants he/she at.


	3. My Morality-- I can't. I'm losing myself.

{ Black Dolphin Prison }

BEEP! BOP! BEEP ! BOP!

 

Numbers dialed in, Prisoners' free time to make a friendly phone call to their friend. "Come on come on, pick up." Makarov wanted his ally to pick up the phone, whilst the location of his friend somewhere in Russia. Not in Kazan, but that could potentially change. Arranging, his things - using his cleaning kits to clean out the bullet fillings inside of the pistol of his. His eyes glanced to the side, using a free hand to pull the phone, his cheek compressing against the phone. His ear at the upper mic , the mouth of his is close enough to the speaking cell. "Yes! You picked up, my friend. I have trouble, when I have trouble you should help me. Just count the times I've helped you." "What are you getting to?" His friend's appearance, a chiseled complexion, stark white eye brows including the hair of his. Hair, eyelashes, stark white. "I'm in Prison, but there's a 'Hero'. " "Hero? Aren't they supposed to be dead?" "Incorrect, there's one, she's the reason why I'm in prison. I want you to kill her, and free me from Prison.In Kazan." "She'll be dead." After the time up for using the Phone, the two both hung up their phones. A dead static beat, repeated. 

'Kazan. But a Hero? Aren't Super-Villains meant to be the only ones left?' He's aware of the 'Antithesis' nobody really bothered that team of Super-Villains, they're minding their own business to handle it alone. He slowly picks through a cabinet, picking out a bullet , mostly color blue. 'This should permanently take her out, this bullet.' But why's it color blue? It seemed very quaint, getting off of his chair he sat on. He gait to the extra clothes of his, silently getting the things . Preparing himself for an assassination, how could not even the FBI or government notice things happening like this? Tucking the two dual pistols into his holsters, obscured into his clothing. Whilst extra weapons being delicately put away into the gun stash box. So there's more than one person who wants a hero dead? Were heroes that much of problematic thing? That the villains have to take a drastic measure to annihilate them? 

\---

Being escorted to his Prison cell, he didn't murmur or attempt escape things should play out nicely. As in Nicely with her dead, out of the way of the problem. The prison cell being opened up for him, he nonchalantly gets inside of his cell whilst whistling ardently. One of the prisoners, confused by his smiling, what's he's smiling all about they're in a prison cell? What's there to be happy about? "What are you up to, Makarov?" "Hahahahaha!" Only laughter, echoed through the prison structure, within the vicinity. Everyone heard the laughing crack box, for awhile it lasted - his joy of laughter. He finally gait to the bunk bed of his, his body lay on the soft mattress of the bed. His eyes slowly shutter itself, darkness, the abyss come into his sleep. Dreaming the death of the girl who stopped him, dreaming that she died in cold blood. Before him, crimson , bruises and swollen cheeks, imagining that she'll be the dead one. His 'Hitman' friend should take care of the problem. 

{Back to Morimoto} 

Inhaling and exhaling, she sat up on her couch. It served as her bed, she didn't need an actual bed for comfort out of it. Her hair droops beside her right shoulder, her vision vivid to look at the surroundings around her. 'Jose will die.' She thought, her nails scratching against her exposed thighs. Her head pointed downwards to the carpet, she stood up to get off of her 'bed' to head to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Her thoughts empty, she still strugglged to find the one she's supposed to kill. It's not fairly easy, but hey this is a mission she should take seriously. Her hand on the knob of the door, twisting it to open it up. She takes foot into her bathroom. 

After the cleaning of herself.

Getting herself into her costume, not long but the time currently. '5;30' am . What kind of person would wake up at a early time like this? It seemed almost unnecessary, but needing to get ready for the dangers what else is out there. She's the only capable one to save the people of Kazan, one city, one hero. More villains, who want her dead, unaware that she's already on the shit list of someone else is quite threatening. Fixing her mask on, she looked outwards to her window. Both her hands placed on top of the window's lower railings to lift it up. It gets lifted , bluish shades fill the atmosphere around her. Heroes are a real problem to the Antithesis, they can't let some hero stop Amado's plans to find the truth . Leaping outwards to the light post before her, she gracefully balanced her entire weight on the tip of the light post. 

Hours... Later 

The Hit man, who was asked to murder the hero inside of Kazan. Arrived, the costumed vigilante far more known as Amado stayed at the shadows. He never wanted to be near the light or people's eyes, someone else a hero is already doing that. His arms folded under his chest, something pointed to his head a laser pointer from a distant person. It must be that hit man, he must've assumed this costumed man is a hero - he slightly gait out of the shadows to allow himself to the light . Wait, he's a guy, the laser pointer's ray fading away from the top of Amado's skull. Wrong person, as explained Makarov stated that it's a she, not a he . Pointing the gun away, baffled slightly why did a hit man just suddenly point the gun away when he revealed himself? 'The hell?' He thought, watching the hit man move away from the male heading out to another location. "That was weird." Said Onyx who was back at the shadows, Amado gait back to the shadows again. "That I won't understand." Replying to Onyx, turning his head to face Aquamarine. 

"Should we follow?" "No." That question asked, it didn't seem necessary to follow the hit man. It's better to mind their own business 'Mosoro Ranga.' He thought, the next person to find information out of. It should be that person, they shouldn't hinder in between what that 'Person' was up to. But shouldn't he be out at night in costume? Day isn't regularly his thing but with these two. There's something that happens at day. How can the girl, ever find him? When he's always wearing the costume, it makes it hard to find or see a man who has silver eyes. This isn't focusing on what they're doing. 

The Hit man, finally found a spot. Where he can maim the girl down, he knelt over at the edge of a tall building. '338 Lapua magnum' Is the name of the sniper in his hands, unloading the gun's cartridge, nonchalantly setting down the sniper for just a little bit. He picked through his pocket, a blue bullet picked out of the pockets. He looked at its smooth surfaces, clean tip yet something on the tip of it. It looked sharp just a little bit, loading the bullet into the cartridge. 

His eye socket sharply stayed at the scope, it aimed at the hooded girl. Pulling the trigger, it fired, except the speed of this bullet moved faster than regular bullets usually moved. Firing straight outwards to her neck area, her eyes express a appalled expression turning to face the firing bullet. But it didn't hit her neck, it hit her shoulder. 'Huh?' She didn't know at first, it pierced clean through the shoulder of hers. Her eyes, it felt hazy for some reason.. tired, her brain as if it's slowly shutting down to end her life. Her body collapsed to the ground, falling before the ground beneath her. Her body couldn't move, it felt like she's paralyzed by some sort of poison. Her blood on the shoulder creates a puddle of blood on the concrete floor, when a civilian saw the body of the costumed person. "Oh god, no. Our.. hero." 

Could she be dead? It felt like, a bright light welcomed her - seeing her father. It looked as if the light she sees is welcoming her, but something spoke to her. Static radio "Wake up! You aren't supposed to die! Get up! You have a mission to complete!" It felt too hard to move, it's one thing she has to do. Get herself up, she tried to stand with her hands to push her own weight up, repeatedly it shook in so much excruciating pain. The civilian who saw her try to get up, quickly gait to the struggling female who tried to stand. Helping her get up "I'll get you to a hospital!" The civilian didn't want to lose Russia's first hero, the civilian moved as fast as she could calling a taxi at the top of her lungs whilst using her hand to gesture to a taxi. 

 

Seeing a taxi. However, the Hit man has made his move , already. He himself, is the Taxi driver, if he's going to eliminate the girl he is going to need to get up close to the hero and fill lead to the brains. The Taxi stopped over, her vision fighting to stay awake after being shot by an unknown bullet. A blue bullet, it should've killed her already! It didn't, the civilian should be terminated so its easier for him to terminate the hero. Quickly the civilian gait to the door of the taxi, helping the other get inside of the Taxi. And getting herself inside of the taxi, closing the door that she opened up for the two. Swinging her legs inside of the car "Hospital! Please! She's bleeding!" "Sure." Driving immediately, to make it more of a believable story "How much do I have to pay?" Asked the civilian, eagerly wanting to help the hero to pay for the taxi. "No, nothing." The hit man reached downwards to his pocket, pulling out a Desert Eagle pistol. Holding it by the handle, point it outwards to the civilian's head "For your life." A bullet blows through the other's head, a hole formed out the brains, flesh torn from the bullet he fired. 

"Now for you. H-" The door opened, Moriomoto escaped before he could finish. Her body rolling across the ground, fighting the excruciating pain. Getting up again, forcibly helping herself get up. Using all her strength to get quick enough to the hospital, stopping the car as he drove away the other direction. What's he planning? 'She got away. But I'll bury her body alive.' He thought, she managed to pull through so much pain coursing through her body to get to the Hospital. Her panting, it caught the attention of the people. The nurses, doctors "I-I need a doctor. I've been shot, so much pain. I'm about to die." With that said, the nurses and doctors rush outward to the girl. 

Helping her get on a gurney. 

Not long, after hours of surgery and helping her get rid of what's happening to her. Inside of a room, her eyes slowly opened. She isn't wearing her costume, it looked like it's for patient's clothing. She lifted the V cut collar to check what's up, her exposed skin , not a bra or panty worn. Urgh, they could've at least let her keep her things for hiding her privates. Looking to the side of her, her shoulder patched up by stitches and bandages around the skin of hers. Seeing her costume on the top of a table nearby a sink, she slips herself out of the patient's bed calmly. Untying her knots of the sides of the clothing, briefly expunging the clothes she's wearing as she tossed those outwards to the bed. Her skin exposed, getting her things to obscure her skin. Especially her 'tight' underwear, after getting suited up. She should be fine, after getting the parts of her costume back on. 

She fixes her hoodie , mask back on. She gait to the door, grabbing it by the knob as it twists to open it, slow creaks audible to the ears. Silently, a shady figure stayed hidden behind the door. A pistol stayed at his hands, narrowing his eyes sharply to wait for the girl to get out of the door. Did he really have to kill this girl? He's already killed a innocent person, but did life mean a thing to him at all? Doubt that it meant to him, the atmosphere of dusk. Once it's been fully opened, the Hit man hid himself behind the door to prevent himself from being recognized by her. But she paused, the door didn't hit the wall when getting close it's evident there's someone standing behind the door. It could be the hit man, can't she catch a break? Why does she want to be killed this badly already. "The Blue Bullet should've killed you." The voice, standing behind that door. "Leave me be. I have someone else to kill." Vividly, she didn't want to fight him at all. This almost seemed unnecessary. 

"Who sent you?" When the door pushed away, to reveal the male's entire structure whilst the girl asked the question. "It's nothing personal. You dead." So the only she has to do, is to break her morality to murder this man so that he wouldn't bother her again. She has no choice to do it, she'll regret this. A gun pointed to her head, before the other could pull the trigger she quickly grabbed his wrist bending it harshly whilst taking the gun away from the other . The gun in her hand, pointed to the hit man's head. "You tried to kill me. I'm losing my patience, my mission here on Kazan is more important than seeing light." Her eyes narrowed, is she regretting this or would she become what a remorseless man that Makarov is. "If you won't stop, this is what I have to do." 

The days, days and days. Sparing, she couldn't take it anymore. Killing gets the job done, but she isn't willing to kill, she's being forced to kill. How long has she been here? Doing the things? She's got no choice, pulling the trigger to fire a bullet clean through the head. Brains blew out of the skull, the skull demolished by the bullet sinking into the flesh. The corpse eventually fell over, she has a choice. In order to survive in this world. Is to stop the threat that comes after you, is to end them. She didn't get to know why he was sent after to murder her. She wouldn't have murdered his friend, if he hadn't sent this hit man to come after her head. The Hit man's mission unsuccessful. 

It hit the news, Russia's own hero has killed even an enemy. It had been a day after the remorseless murder, it taught her a lesson. If one desires to live at the end, and complete the mission. Still, it was forced out of her. A choice, that even she couldn't bare being forced to. She could've sent him to prison, but he's relentless already. 

Sigh.

Does this still make her a hero? 

A hero to russia? She's losing it, day after day. The wrong, can be lead to death if she breaks.

{ Black Dolphin Prison } 

No, not escape. Tally marks on the walls, he didn't hear explosions, agonizing screams. No , nothing. For a moment, he thought about the hero - did she finally break and let loose that monster? Is it too much for her? Just to survive? One must kill the other. It expressed insanity into his own , maniacal grin that crept across his lips. "Russia's Hero finally broke. I knew she would have no choice to. It's survival, a hero, can't always spare a enemy. A enemy must always.. die." His body lay on the ground, giggling to himself to think that his friend didn't live. So, did she have a breaking point? She found it. But not that she'd do it all the time, being pressured , forced to, given absolutely no choice to fight for her life. That's what he saw. 

Another reflection. 

He could laugh. 

Heroes, can't stay sane. Can they?


	4. I saw Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little difficult to explain, she isn't very aware what will happen to her at the end of her mission. 
> 
> Death himself will cheer her up.
> 
> But how can she save anybody at this condition?

"Don't feel frail." 

A voice echoing through the room, her room it appalled her thoughts - what other being is inside of her room. "I am Death, deary." The shadows at the corner of the walls, messy black hooded figure. It sounded deep, slightly raspy but to the face it shows a skeleton before the girl. Hollow eyes, it's eyes show relief , most of the time Death would only appear when it's someone's time. "This might be the wrong time to appear, but. You should know, you. Have a deadline." "Deadline?" "Your time won't last long. It won't be by my doing.Someone else." She's aware of the primordial being known as 'Death' is, touch him and it's game over for her. Keeping her distance from him, her eyes show animosity - Death is aware the way she acts, just simply keeping herself alive. It's the way of survival. 

"Ever think of the time you have left?" 

A pocket sized watch formed within his hands, its ticking and continuous rotating . "No." "Because , you could just see your father. Someday. Wouldn't you like that?" "I still have unfinished business." No, she isn't willing to kill herself to be with her father but it will be out of her reach. She's killed, it's something hard for her take in, she's killed but that was back then. Here, she's mean to be the Hero of Russia. "Your soul is worth something." Death must be talking about her emotions, conscious, how she had no choice to kill for her survival. It truly is something for him to taste, but he should wait for her Death. "I'm not spoiling when you'll die. You'll know it when it comes." Hell, hell will be the only thing that awaits out there for her. "I'm not here for anything, just a little conversation is all I'm asking." 

Death didn't want anything else, her facial expression calmed down. "Did it hurt? Losing a foster parent?" "It did. I felt weak, I couldn't save him. " Remembering the way how her father screamed in pain, she felt so powerless , it could never heal the wounds she has. What could've she did to save him? Nothing, she knew he was her foster parent after being taken inside of the same place , were humans become monsters. Made for killing, the file of her and the foster parent she had. Cupping her own cheeks, fingers compressing against her forehead. Watery fluids form at the corner of her eyes, whimpering, tearing, it hurt so much. Deep down, she never wanted this life. All she wanted was to be with her father. 

"He meant so much to me. Even if I wasn't his daughter, he treated me like one." The liquids trickle down to her jaw, her bottom lip gnawed. Sniffling, sometimes it takes courage to pull through a tragic past. Losing a parent that mattered to her so much, her only friend. She's never had a friend to be there for her, it was that senile guardian of hers. A box of tissues appeared before her on top of the table, gasping to see kindness again. She's never seen this for quite awhile, how long has it been for her after losing her parent? She sat on the ground, her legs criss crossed to calmly think. "Thank you." Blessed, has death ever shown kindness to anyone? But she's in pain, that can never get off of her chest. Snatching a tissue off of the box, covering her hand with her tissue. Firmly pressing on her bridge, blowing out her snot on the white plain fabrics. Sticky. 

"You know, I didn't think that death would treat me with kindness." "You are in pain, after all." Again and again, to help her expunge the watery and slimy substances leaking out of her complexion. Piles of tissues on her table, her arm compressing on top of the brown furniture. "I didn't think I could share this with anybody." It has been a awful trip of angst for her, she calmed down after a few minutes. Death himself, left, already. Wearing a regular tank top, and blue dark pajamas, she couldn't think straight. Should she go out there? Emotionally hurt for awhile? It could cause her to fail, to stop . She should take a break, but she can't this emotional pain she re-experienced could drastically drain her energy. She fell asleep instead, on top of the table. "Zzz..." 

Her body, it lifts itself her body acting as if it were ready to fight. Acting on its own, it drags herself to get to the dresser cabinet. A brief change to quickly change into costume, when getting out of the window in her costume . 

There's trouble, but Meta human trouble. But her asleep? Her body is acting, sirens of police cars heading out to the main action tensing. When getting there, her head backing up on her nape but her body insisted on keeping her body straight. "zzz.." "Hey! This kind of super powered thing. Can you do it?" Asked the police man , seeing only her body rush into action immediately after asking. Someone has to keep the danger out of the way, the police cars being levitated in the air. "You're ruining my fun!" A little girl's voice, sounded very bratty but it shouldn't be much but she's a meta human. With Ultimate Gravity powers, lifting not only the cars but the girl in her control. 

Her reaction time to averting the car whilst in sleeping, it angers the child aggressively. "JUST DIE!" She flew herself outwards to the girl, Morimoto's reflexes move quickly to get over the female.But her hand knotted itself to the thick hair of the child, pulling her hair to hear a cry . Tossing her downwards to the ground, it does the same to her whilst she fell. Collapsing to the ground, she didn't get up immediately. The little girl, getting up briefly to see the other on the ground. "Really? You're joking?" The child thought she must've been unable to perform athletic movement, but getting up. The girl ran to the other, kicking the other but seeing her avert the attack.. still she's asleep. Her body is doing all of the work. 

"You're fast." Said by the child, pointing her finger outwards to the other. Something dark, swirls of darkness forming between her fingers. Blasting a shot of dark matter to the other, missing when the hero fallen to the ground. "NYERAGHHH!!" This hero keeps averting her attacks, her fist hurtles to the other a hit on her face. It sent her flying outwards to a structure, glass windows shattering, from a blow like that. Each window broken, she increased her density of the fist. Still asleep, her entire figure changing to a massive. Giant kid "This time you won't avert this!" She hurtled a fist again to the other, winds, gusts blowing by the breeze. Quickly reacting, Morimoto's body jumped over the arm when it hit the building. Not increasing her density, in anger. She still misses?! Running outwards to the massive giant, a kick flying to the pupil of hers. "ARGH!!" She felt the pain hit her in the eye, using her other hand to push the other off of her body. 

Her shape changing into a regular kid. Her eye beating red, soaking wet substances trickle down her jaw. "You won't su-" The sound of her neck cracking, twisting by something strong but invisible. If its anything, Meta humans are handled by Amado. Her neck snapped, by Amado. 'Another dead.' He straight up killed the Meta human by surprise, but this meta human was POWERFUL. Yet, her life ended by Amado. This Meta Gravity Manipulator, her life ended. By the supervillain, when that was over. It all remained a mystery, what killed the little girl? 

Back to her home, she didn't know of what she did. Wearing her her costume, she felt as if she's wearing a COSTUME?! She sat up, groping herself to see if she's wearing a costume. Did her body move on its own,?! Being unable to think straight at first, this didn't make sense to her at all. 'The hell happened?!' Baffled by this, but she felt her stomach. As if she's been hit by something real strong, rubbing it slightly. What the hell just happened to her? Being a hero is great thing to do, but simply it isn't easy understanding what she did and why she did it. Now. She's not getting anything, she wore her regular clothes just awhile ago. 

{ Back to Headquarters of Antithesis} 

"I didn't save her. I came for the Meta human." He isn't lying, these Meta human threats waltzing through the Earth's dirt has become a normal thing for him. It's alot easier killing them, whatever. Was there that many powerful meta humans? It seemed as if he can handle it pretty nippy. The powerful ones aren't physically invulnerable, everyone is vulnerable to something and are unable to escape it. He expunged a little girl's life, not a single bit of remorse he felt. It shouldn't be anybody else doing the job of butchering Meta humans, it's up to Amado. These threats, have been quite the problem. 

{ That was short } 

{ Black Dolphin Prison } 

"I don't understand what just happened there." Makarov, watching the news channel along with the other prisoners. At the kitchen lounge, it's so weird what killed the girl if it wasn't the hero? He knows she can't to telepathy or telekinetic powers. Still, it baffled him. Who killed that powerful thing? As if it wasn't business? But that someone else could be far by threatening, better not think about who did it. He has a hero to expunge, she'll get her death to meet up with her father. Unaware, of the Antithesis , nobody really knew much of the Antithesis. It's a mysterious Super-Villain team, nobody really knew. Who they were, what they were, where they came from. But they're dangerous, that's all that's ever needed to be known of. 

"She looked, sleepy." "Bah! She moves fast! What makes you think she'd fall asleep?!" Said one prisoner, but Makarov defended his point she didn't move drunk or move sloppy she moves pretty damn fast. "Just saying." It's his opinion , it didn't really matter to Makarov it was entertaining as if it had some TWIST to it. Get it, twist because Amado snapped the neck of the girl merciless? Whoever did it, must be a monster, something far worse that anything that any person could face. But nobody could ever catch sight of who did it, just a death that looked so surreal. Still. Enjoying it. 

Hell. 

Fucking hell. 

Is what Amado will have to go through, when he dies. But he won't die, he's still got alot more to do.


	5. Still Emotionally unstable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is still unable to recover from her emotionally pain, it's going to take another chapter for her to recover. 
> 
> Drinking, and getting herself wasted to help her fight the pain. So it wouldn't be a problem. She's just having a mental break down for awhile. It's getting hard, without a shoulder to cry on. So recovering isn't going to be easy for her to do. It's gonna take awhile for her to get over talking about her father.

'It always, hurts.' 

Bottles, bottles of emptied alcohol on her table, under her table. Drunkenly, her eyes felt weak to open just for a little. She isn't immutable to the effects of alcohol, her fingers intertwined with the bottle's head. 'I can't even do things.' She would be the hero of her city, but its hard to get up and fight. She sat up, she cracked a laugh under her exhaustive breath. It turned to tears, thinking about her Father that always had been there by her side. 'Pa...' The most important person in her life, could never be in her arms anymore. She must've let her father down , maybe he's not proud of her for wasting herself. He taught her drinking is wrong, she's doing it anyway, it seemed always like this. For her, alone, left in solitude. Nobody to carry her in his/her arms, tears streaming down her jaw. 

{Dreams}

Falling asleep, her dream land - darkness at first around her. Her surreal world, imagining the happy moments of her and father, nobody else tore the two apart. Seeing her father tall, her hand holding the other's hand whilst going through the beauties of the green surreal world. Pandas playfully rolling on the bamboos, getting along with one another. It seemed like first person view, the bright sun burning below the surface of the Earth. Could she imagine a life, where she lived happily ever after? Could she? She can, but it's nothing but a fantasy a fantasy that always ran on her mind. But in reality, she's alone.. as soon the imagined father stopped. Turning to face the girl, crimson streaming down his nose, forehead, cheeks. Bruises. "Bàba!" Seeing him collapse to the ground, to the left side still her hand held on his hand. 

His body, bruised beaten, clothes dirtied by the filthy tax collector's feet and beating of him. She quickly met up with his side, her child imagined shape turned into her costumed self. Fires burning the bamboos, people being fired at, teeming pandas in nets. Everything, went to hell. Darkness again, met up with her mind. Her father's body turning into a corpse, nippy it's flesh, skin, turning into nothing but ashes. "I let you down. Didn't I?" She knelt close to his carcass, tears breaking down in her face. She didn't have the strength to save him back then, she stood up. This is only her dream, getting up as a burning light. Hit her. 

 

{Awake.} 

'Should I get a tattoo?' She thought, before she would die she'd like to have her father's name on her shoulder. Enough energy to pull through, she didn't get herself in costume maybe it's time to be normal just for a little. Not fight crime, her condition seems to hard to get over. Surely, she can recover afterwards. She wore her regular clothing, her wallet is in her inventory slot still a mystery how she has these things. Getting off of the ground, she gait to her door. 

Click! Click! 

Leaving, her home. Just for awhile, to see what it's like to do something like this. She remembered a tattoo shop's just a few blocks away. 

{ Amado } 

If she'd be doing nothing but normal things, it's time to focus on the costumed vigilante. 

He looked down at the city, not many people to casually see but some raven haired girl gait down through the streets. Nah, he shouldn't bug anybody so his minded business elsewhere. Something far, very far. It caught his hearing, many yards away to hear something destructive out there is causing . 'Another Meta human?' It's always a meta human, he gait out to the commotion of destruction is. 

The hell is really going on? Should he go after the Meta human? He still has to wait for his target to arrive, not long when getting to the location he's headed to. Hearing, things that sounded Holy? Weird, why does Holy have a noise? Like beating wings, a heavy chorus of something? Still, he paused when seeing a strange figure. A building, destroyed, as if it were left in a ruinous state. He would question, something, but a hooded figure stood at the cause of destruction. White flames visible to the building's ruined state. "Fear me humans. I am a Divine powe---" Cut off, when a figure or Amado jumped briefly sending a heavy punch to the other a slight of his leg moved. "Who dares challenge me?!" Teeth spat out, blood flowing down his lips. He covered his lips, struggling to get up. "I am a Celestial Manipulator. Yo-you think that'll stop me?" 

"No." "RYERAGH!!" The skies, it hit dark all of a sudden. Dim, it felt as if there's something powerf- averting something bright that hit the ground. Is that a star? "I know almost everything. I can even guess your name, Joseph." "You're pretty stupid." With that insult said, it angered the being himself. "COME HERE YOU LITTLE!" The star burned itself into the city's ground, it exploded before the scene. Causing a insanely bright light to implode before the two, it didn't blind Amado it blinded the other when he tried to get close to the male. "My eyes!" "You must really rely on these powers, your brain isn't something you rely on." 

He flew outwards to Amado, hasty, Amado averted the attack to allow the other to crash through the building behind him. It hit the building, him slipping through the building itself. "You think you can keep dodging?!" "I don't think, I know I can." The Meta human should've ran when he had the chance, but it's death that it only waits the other. It felt raining, space rocks over the city. The hell is going on? Oh, right the weather is being a problematic thing with this guy still alive. He runs outwards to the other, through the hole that was formed by the other. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WHAM! 

Amado and the other, inside of the building as he strikes a blow across the other's face. A swollen eye on the hooded mysterious figure, who claimed himself as a 'Celestial Manipulator' , the other being pushed against a wall. Slight cracks of the inside's of the building, his eyes narrowed on the costumed vigilante. He spat blood, showing a hostile expression. Something in his hand forming, it looked as if it were space substances blasted outwards to him, bending his entire back over gracefully to avert the attack whilst it pierced through the structure, leaving a hole through the wall behind . Using his extreme speed to get close to the other, using the other's hand to point to himself. The head of the other, the blast shot through the other's skull. It cleaned off the head of the male, not a single scratch on the costumed vigilante. 

It cleansed the head of the other, watching his carcass fall over. Amado turned around, heading to the outside. To see darkness.. he forsakes the scenery he left. He handled things like this. Nobody in the scene to capture what was there, for furthermore. Amado stayed at the top of the building, waiting when will the hero get out of the darkness and show herself into the light. Nothing to avail, still what could that other costumed person could be doing? When there's still danger out there? 

'So a break? Heroes don't do that.' He's very aware what these heroes do, but what could that mean for the hero? The one who's supposed to be the hero of the city of Kazan, within Russia. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{Back to Morimoto} 

Her tattoo, clean, chinese wordings of 'Gui' it means honorable, dear, valuable. Smiling a little after her her tattoo's finished, she tossed a wad of bills kept secure. With rubber bands, the tattooer caught the money she handed to the other. After leaving the tattoo shop, it baffled her to see that there's space rocks outside of the city. The hell was going on just earlier? She has been sitting in for awhile for her tattoo, and things like this happened? She wasn't paying attention to the things happening outside, weird these space rocks are on the ground. Roofs of building, on top of vehicles itself. 

She's not Chinese, she's Russian. Black ink through her skin, and on the right shoulder of it. She isn't aware of who is the costumed person, yet when seeing a shadow over her creep over . When she looked over her shoulder to see who was it, to see it wasn't anybody there. Amado moved so fast, before she could even look at him from that moment. Huh, she must think she's seeing things now. Still, he didn't want to interact with a civilian keeping himself a secret for awhile. There could be a possibility, he could encounter her face to face. But now is never the right time to think that'd they'd encounter one another, she only thought. If she's going to die early, just like Death said. She should try to think of happ-- it didn't work, it only brought her sadness. 

The only happiness she's ever had was with her foster parent, who cared and treated her with so much care. She wanted to get over it, but she's emotionally unstable still. It can't get off of her chest, it felt like rattle snakes shook her bones , still she needed to get this out of her chest. She should find a beach, she continues to gait through town as if she's a regular person herself. 'I need something to help me think. ' 

Awhile. 

{ The Beach } 

Her eyes gently softened, the sun near to evening. Yet, it felt like a dream.. again, seeing a replica of herself. "Your inner demons cannot overcome you." Seeing cherry pedals forming, wearing a white bandages of a bra to obscure the skin. Red robes worn on her, slightly the red robes slip to expose her shoulder skin. Her hair, long as Mori's hair. A black sword belt held in its hands. "You're letting it win. You cannot be a hero if that will be your choice." Another figure of herself, as the costumed hero she is. What does she choose to be that hero again? Or let it take over her. 

"Father is proud of us. We may not see it. But he is." Still, she sat on the ground her face compressed against her thighs upwards. "You'r- no, I'm right. I shouldn't let this take over me." When looking out to the two, they vanished before her. Her self conscious spoke to her, she stood up. 

'I have to be that hero... urgh.' 

Still, it made it hard to think when her emotions are still unstable. But she'll recover. 

'Hurts, but. I'll fight the pain.'

Getting back to home, it took courage to get back here. And become the costumed vigilante she is. Entering briefly, she closed the door behind her that she opened. If it's anybody, to be the hero. She gait to her couch, her eyes slowly fade into darkness. She fell asleep, she should wait for the other day to drive right past her. So she can fully recover. It's hard, her brain is aching, her mind feels like something scratching her mind. She felt sweat, burning her body. It felt so discomforting. 

'Rgh.. have to strip clothes off.'

She sat up, exhausted she removed her clothing. On top of her couch, her tongue pressing on the top of the couch steaming saliva down to the fabrics. It felt so hot, she isn't even wearing any clothes. She would have to go through this misery. It's so pitiful, having to go through emotional pain such as these things. Her body, felt like a spine tingling feeling went up her skin. She sat up, looking to see what it was. Nothing. 

Sometimes, it's never about what a hero can keep doing. It's about how they keep doing it, her hand tugged aggressively on the couch. Her bed being covered in her sweat, humidity, her body felt these things of suffering. When going through emotional pain, trying to fight it. 'Being a hero.. it's hell.' She hesitantly opened her eyes, rolling herself off of the couch . Hitting the ground, her humidity creating a puddle of sweat. She pushed herself again, her arms shook violently just like when she almost saw death itself. She crawled herself towards her bathroom, each arm helping her to get to the room. 'I feel to weak to even stand.' She struggled, getting to the bathroom. 

When getting to the bathroom, she pushed it open. Dragged sweat, she tried to stand again. She felt a heavy strain killing her legs, she shook so much as she could barely get it to her knees. She eventually fell over to the cold tiled surfaces on her. Bare naked, she couldn't sleep on her 'bed.' So sleeping inside of the bathroom could do something for her. 

'There.. 

This. 

Should work. Even for just a little. ' 

Her hair stuck to her skin, her sweat causing it . Her complexion pressed against her arm, she can try to fight this pain. And help the people. If nobody else had the balls to save people from danger, then it's up to her do it herself. And fight her inner demons .


	6. It's hard, but I refuse to give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggling to fight, breath, keep herself to her capabilities . It gets harder and harder, but she's willing to be the Hero of Russia and never let the people down. 
> 
> Even if it means to choose a choice. In eternity she's shattered still.

{ Kazan's Subway}

"You choose hero! You save the child or the parent! CHOOSE!!!" 

Tired, exhausted, its subtle to her . Her eyes fighting to stay open, fighting crime is getting hard for her - she'll be forced to do something else she'll regret doing. She didn't have the strength to choose, violently, rings echoing through her ears. 'CHOOSE.' Repeated the word, she chose to do this instead . Picking herself up to charge inwards to the other, shoving him back to save the two. A loud gunshot heard, a bullet went through the child's head whilst the criminal hurtling to the train passing by. Another dead one, she could've saved the both if she had the strength to fight. She didn't, shrill screams echoing through the Subway. 

The civilian lost a child, HOW CAN I BE SUCH A FAILURE? She failed to protect the child, and get the criminal to prison. "You failed! Failed to save my child! What kind of SUPER HERO ARE YOU?! No. WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!" "I might be a hero too! But that doesn't mean I always successfully save the day with a life saved! I tried OKAY?! Is that what you want?! I'm ONLY ONE PERSON! ONE!" She hastily replied, this emotion concealed inside barked out to the other. The Hero left the subway, people can't expect a perfect knight in shining armor to always succeed to saving a life. She's on her own, the only Hero left of this world has. 

{Kazan} 

'I tried, okay? I feel. Too tired, I can't walk properly. My head's hazy, my ears ringing. I can barely save one person at this condition. I can't even find Jose. This is hell, I feel like giving up but I can't.' Thousands of drops of water hammering everywhere, rainy fits the atmosphere she's feeling. Really, she wanted to save the child and get the criminal into jail, she wanted Death to take her already by the throat. Yet, she has a deadline to wait for to FINALLY see her father in the light. She gait on the sidewalks, wordless , her eyes held remorse, regret and everything she's doing just to be the hero is so much pressure for her to take. Did it feel wrong to have emotions like this? Because, she's meant to be the Hero. Those guys always saved the day? Right? 

Failure. 

'Doing the easy part, isn't. Killing, let alone it's against the law.' She collapsed on her knees, water trickling down her sleek costume in every area. WHY.WHY. DO I DESERVE TO BE THEIR HERO? I DON'T FEEL LIKE ONE. She thought, maybe she should just give up and forget this Hero business and search for Jose. That has never availed, how sure are they that he's HERE? She hasn't found a single Semi Bald figure anywhere! It's madness, a light spotlight shining her fallen shape. Who was she to say, giving up was an option? Nobody else is here to help her throughout these tough times, it's almost never easy being the only one that people rely on for hope. 'All I want is my father! But this. I'm being weighed with this crap!' 

Hugging herself, she picks herself up almost wincing trying to get up. 'I'll find Jose. Some how.' She couldn't help to think that, she's becoming a murderer herself she killed a Hitman, and now a crazed lunatic who had forced her to choose who gets to live and who doesn't. For how long can she keep up being the whole 'Hero' part? The news channel, live to the TV store. A foul mouthed person ranting about the costumed hero , an arrogant american , did they lack respect for anybody around them. "This isn't a hero! Just look at the suffering she caused! She's a FREAK! A MENACE!" A video showing a video of the recent things happening whilst being sick, such as her failing to save people. She's still physically and emotionally ill. It will take time to recover fully. 

Refusing to give into anger and oppression. 

People think she's just their HERO, there was more to it than being a costumed person. She's broken, deep inside, she felt like a bullet went through her heart. Death could serve her a better purpose, can't these people learn how to protect themselves without her? It's not always going to be her that'll be the one to save the hero. A cast of a shadow, above her. Lightning strikes! A costumed vigilante, Amado has her where he wants her. Now the only thing to do is butcher her. 

CRKKK! CRKKK!

Knocked out by a single hit, she felt it. Death welcoming her, after being punched by Amado across the jaw. 'She wouldn't stand after that.' Happily, she could imagine that dea-- seeing Death in a dream. "No your time. Isn't now." With a snap of his fingers, her life came back again to her. She couldn't stand, the costumed vigilante thought that ended her, leaving the other. She was hit so hard, that it knocked the hell out . Heh, to think that she could even beat Jose? She's already lost a battle she didn't even know.

 

Coughing, she spat out blood to her left side. She looked down to her hands, to see that she's still alive. Curses, life is filled with curses. All she wanted was to die, but Death couldn't let it happen. It wasn't her time, she still needed to recover. She picks herself, but her body felt drastic pain and muscles that felt stiff. It's going to take awhile to get used to, she was dead, only for a few everlasting moments until life was given to her. She didn't survive Amado's punches, she only was brought back to life again by Death returning her soul to her. She wanted to be dead again. Nobody was there for her. 

{Home}   
{3:33 am} 

Pools of blood filled her sink, helping herself get cleaned up after the incident. "Just endure... a little longer and it'll happen." Echoed the voice of Death, not a single figure to appear just that voice teeming through her home. But it came to thought, she barely even got a glimpse at the male could he be Jose? She has to investigate his tracks, if he- wait? Does Amado know she's alive after that? He doesn't but, when he was checking again to see where the carcass should've been it wasn't there. She's still alive, it must mean they have to stay there for a little longer. 

'I saw father reaching out to me.' 

Thinking about when she felt death, it was so surreal. Like everything to her can go back to her regular life when she'll die. The news, have been confirming her death in Kazan that their own Hero must've died. They didn't know what really happened, the cameras couldn't capture Amado quick enough. People think she's dead, she has to prove that she's still their hero. Despite how she negatively gets feedback . Sitting in the corner of the Bathroom, unable to think. She wanted all of this, all of THIS. To be a mere dream, but that could never be. It's reality . 

A Phone call, it flabbergasted her. Ringing! Ringing! She gets her ass off the tiled floor, she would feel auspicious about getting a thank you but she isn't. She's never given a number, nor did she know a single soul , she hasn't REALLY. She grabbed on her phone, when getting close to it. Swiping it to unlock the one who's calling her. "Tell me why you aren't dead?" "How did you GET MY NUMBER?!" "Answer my question, why aren't you DEAD?" "I search for a man named Jose." "You'll see him, only when your business in Kazan is over." Amado was the one who called her "He-" Before she asked a question, dead beeping only remained. She turned off her, phone. Baffled. Did this person know who is Jose? She'll have to wait it out, when that day will happen. 

'I guess, that answered. My dilemma.' She thought, her head felt dizzy just for a little. 

{ Antithesis } 

"Do you even have a plan when that'll happen?" Asked Aquamarine, seriously how does this guy do it? Go into action, improvise at any time, location, anywhere? With the semi bald male to turn towards Aquamarine. "No." "So you're going to 'Improvise' ? " "Yes." How does this guy DO IT? Nobody knew, but Amado himself knows how to do what he does best. Is murder. And that Hero will finally be out of the way, he'll get his hands bloody when he's done with another one just like him. But not equal, he silently thought. 'It really makes me the Super-Villain, doesn't it? It's better that way to beat the hell out of righteousness . I never could be a hero, nor will I try.' He thought, an antithesis to the girl she's more of a righteousness person. Than he could ever be. 

But he's better than she ever hoped to be. 

{ Back to Morimoto } 

'I have to recover.' 

Wearing white cloth bandages to obscure her breasts, her exposed skin most of it. Rose robes tied around her waists, the only way to recover from this illness. Is to Meditate, crossing her legs together. Delicately setting her hands on her knees, her eyes slowly shut into into darkness. She felt it, her heart.. calming down. It's really helping her, her conscious feeling calmer. Condition, being refreshed by the meditating. It's slowly working. 

She could feel herself, calming the storms raging inside of her. It's healing the emotions, thoughts, she didn't know how to express how happy she felt when it comes back all together to her. But still, knowing that she has a deadline to stay on. She'll do her best, being the Hero of Russia isn't easy. She could die being the hero, but that's what she always wanted. To see and be with her father again, to never deal with this dilemma weighing on her. 

Hours. 

Hours. 

Later.

She awoke, she opened her eyes her mind, thoughts, cleared of the depressive thoughts she had. It's all gone, she didn't feel moist. 'I'm better.' She thought, getting her butt off of the floor. Another day. Had she meditated an entire day? 

She's all better now, she better not talk about it again it's a little too heavy for her to talk about. She looks around her surroundings, she has somethings to take care of. Like Makarov, and ending this reputation as this Hero. She wanted all of it to end on a specific day, the day when it's all finished. She looked up to her ceiling, trying to imagine a life. A life where none of this really happened to her, she didn't necessarily need to take it seriously. 

Looking outside of her window, seeing two lustful teens creating a form of 'sex' between one another. 'Ugh, can't they just have sex somewhere else?' Seeing it is a eyesore, she turned around to look at elsewhere. 

The dresser cabinet, open.. one hanger to hold her costume. Should she get back into costume or become someone else? This is all going to be a hard choice for her. She's going to still be Russia's first Hero, getting herself into costume. 

There you have it, Russia's Hero is back in action to get back into the fighting. To fight Jose, she'll need her strength to be at its fullest. She already back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Is this where I face death again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is her realizing how foolish it was to let her guard down. 
> 
> Hours later, well. Things go to hell. 
> 
> Makarov. 
> 
> Hell.

{Hours later on }

Inferno blazing on vehicles , a juiced up Makarov. He escaped the prison, yet he looks so much bulkier , beefier than she met him. His enormous hand on her face to hold it. Screams of people, fewer deaths of unsaved people. "This is so FUN!" He tossed her several stories high, shit this bastard doesn't go down easily huh? Did he get some super powers that must involve physical capabilities?And different powers. He's the size of a Nephilim. He used his bigger hand to smack on her back, smashing right into a building after wards. Through window, it broke the glass. She tried to get up, she's not doing too good at this. But stopping a super powered man, will be a tough one for her - it's Augmented Meta human. 

'Where do I begin? Where did this all start? I'm Morimoto, child of my father named Gui. I am a hero.' She thought, trying to get up after being struck by massive amounts of damage. This guy is Irate at her, seeing the figure teleport before her. "Boo!" He opens his arms outwards at the girl, trying to grab the girl in a attempt to crush her body. When grabbing her body, he compressed his hug drastically that hearing her bones crack made him laugh. He lets go, living this joy how he's messing with her as if she's not so big and strong. "Maybe I should kill you. Here, no. But that ruins the fun in all of this, doesn't it?" Grabbing the girl as if she's a rag doll, he wants to expunge her existence in the most creative way possible he thinks it's fun. 

"...fuck you!" She spat blood outwards at his face, he calmly wiped the blood off of his face. "I can kill you at this INSTANT!" His right arm pointing to her, a cold steel formed gun. Looked as if it were a laser pistol, but he laughed. "Look at your face! I got you there!" Again, and again laughter echoed through. "You can't escape tiny!" A sinister grin creeping his lips, laser pointer at her face. His skin, altered to a purple skin. Entirely, he thought for a moment on what he will do to her. That's right, the carnival. He's thinking about the whammy game and getting her crushed into it. "I got a idea! And it will blow you away!" 

{ Carnival }   
{ 3; 29 pm } 

Me, tied under a bell. That there, is a hammer being held by Makarov. Sometimes, I just think. The thing that goes up. I would be dead if he smashes it.

How did all of this begin? 

{ Going back before this event occurred } 

Makarov, being escorted to his death . Something inside of his body, triggering - it felt weird. But, it's subtle to him. He felt it running, he only needs to get the kick starter to get it going. "I gotta take a piss." Said makarov, pretending as if something wet would come out of the prisoner's pants, the two prisoners turn to that direction. To head to the bathroom 'How long has this been inside of me?! I want it out! I want the Hero dead!' He thought, thinking of an idea how he'll get himself severed from this prison. When stopping, the male pretended to fall over . One of the guards quickly react "The hell-" Makarov's head smashes immediately into knock out the other, getting himself out of the ground. With both of his hands in a position, he struck the other in the stomach to knock him out also. 

"Hey! Fellas! Who wants Freedom?" Cheers, of prisoners whilst happily Makarov gait through the prison, to get to the control room. Remembering where these guards always go, the speakers, monitors show a digital image of Makarov. Cells, being unlocked by him pressing a random button. "Let's be fair , boys! I helped you. Help me kill, this. 'Hero' everyone calls." 

Agreed! Prisoners breaking free, letting all these animals break out of prisoners. Getting there things, Makarov looked at the various buttons. "Where's the shocking button? Oh wait, there is none! How stupid am I?!" He hunkered over, sliding the metals out of the way to get it to open. Seeing static, wires slightly broken. "Get ready to see me again!" 

ZZT! 

Never thinking about what'll happen to his body, static flowing through his body so much that it nearly killed him. He felt it, his upper body mass increasing so much he looked as if he'd been juiced by so many steroids. Skin, burned to a purple tone. Losing his humanly skin, he didn't care he felt so much power go through out of him. He bursts through the control room, a very bulky , muscular figurine hole opened by him. The Prisoners paused, appalled by the man's figure. Seeing that it's so much bigger than theirs. "Less staring! We got a hero to kill!" He turned around to face the other direction, he ran through the prisoner's walls. Wall by wall, it broke. 

Freedom. But could it be possible that'll she's going to die by this guy's hand? 

Free of the prison, inhaling. Bright daylight, prisoners getting out of the Prison. 

{ Amado } 

Something, he hears.. an hour has passed, something big. Numbers counting? 

'Guess it's up to me.' 

He went down there, to handle the problems of Kazan that suddenly happened. Prisoner numbers are high, numbers like that wouldn't be a problem. Their boss wasn't there, Amado surrounded by criminals. "Who are -" Cut off, fighting began. Only blood, broken bones of his enemies. remain. There's not really a need to explain what's he's doing, taking care of the mess caused by the 'Makarov' this all seemed random to him. None of it, vivid. The only thing he knows, is that they're his prey. He's the predator, blood, more screams. The only thing he knew. 

Murder. 

Him being described isn't important. 

All. 

all of them are dead. 

Hundreds, or thousands of men. Who were in one spot for some reason? Blood in Amado's hands, body, covered in the blood of his enemies he tore through. This is something that not even Morimoto could achieve. Fight an entire army of prisoners by bare hand. Do you honestly think that the hero could match up against a person as Amado could be? No. Getting out of the spot, so many fallen men. Now that they're dead, taken care of. The Hero only has to deal with the villain, that's left in this mess. 

Before Mori could've gotten there, she saw so many corpses lie on the ground.. blood, torn organs, eyes, stomachs with craters formed in their bodies. Blood, claws, bruises. Every one of these criminals single handled by someone, yet something big.. a cast of a shadow behind her. Slowly she turned to face the purple being, recognizing little of his features. "Makarov?" "In the flesh! I don't know how you did this." "I didn't. " "A.. that doesn't matter. I have you, where I want you. Dead." 

So, all of it happened like this? For a reason? A prison break? 

It didn't look like one, when Amado took care of them on his own. It's just Makarov, it's either she dies trying to fight Makarov herself. Or she.. 

{ Present} 

No, she isn't going to give into death. "You want me dead RIGHT?! GIVE ME A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" She screamed the top of her lungs, the ropes she's tied to, she managed to get out of. Thanks to her escape martial artist capability, she gets herself out of the ropes. Her expression held anger. "Death? Finally. You can see it." He saw how she finally learned that killing is the option. "Just me and you. To the DEATH! RYEAGH!!!" "RRAAA!!" 

Both charging at each other. As if she's become an animal herself, jumping high upwards at the other kicking him across the face it did damage to him. But not too much, he grabbed her by the leg tossing her outwards to the teddy bear store. Many teddy bears, flying out of the mini game. She felt the pain, trying to get up . "BRING IT MOTHERFUCKER!" She grabbed a metal pole nearby her, jumping high outwards to the other. "That's the SPIRIT!" 

Adrenaline, anger, she felt it. This all had to end, this madness she's in. All of it, it's just between her and Makarov. 'I pierce the pole through his shoulder. I see the blood. Spit out at me.' She described what's she's doing, a claw attack from the other it scratched her clothing. Tearing her costume, blood streaming down her forehead. He expunges the weapon out of his shoulder, he laughed it's done some damage but she's going to need to put an effort to stop Makarov. "I will KILL YOU! HERE AND NOW!" 

In anger, checking through her inventory slot to take out her cross bow gun. Pointing it outwards to the other, firing multiple bolts outward at him. Teleporting to avert the attack as he charged right behind her. "MAKAROV STRIKEEEEES!" A blow to her face, she isn't willing to give up after that hit. Kneeling, bruises on her jaw. This here, could be the end of my tale. That's what I thought, but sometimes there is never really a ability for her to see the future. Nobody can see the future, nobody knew what awaited her. Getting up on her ground again, she can't afford to die here. 

She still needs to kill the hero she is. She uses her palm against his nose when raising her arm outwards, heavily . Thousands of droplets of water rain down. "RRAGH!!" Again, she jumped high enough to meet the ten foot tall male's face to send a spinning kick to his face. This is satisfying, a fight to the death with the hero. He wanted this, this as vengeance. A lesson to her that no matter how hard you think you can't kill, there will always be that one part of you to break. Lash out in rage. 

She wants to end this, she's sick of it. She didn't want this anymore, she gave up. To be the people's hero, grunted from her strike. He turned around after looking at her, she paused . ' I see excitement in his eyes, he wants this. So do I want him dead.' 

She saw him vanish again, yet at the same time she felt something big push her behind to the end of the carnival's spot. "SAYONARA!" Thrown out of the carnival, she outwards to the waters there. 

She didn't succeed. She'll -- out cold. 

Hours, she later finds herself covered by sand. Getting up, to look at the skies above her. She can guess where a criminal would go out. It's evident that a psychopath like he is, would be a children's pizza place. 

Picking herself up. To finish what she started.


	8. This is where all of it ends, once and for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit, I'm done being the hero. I want to be free of this prison called 'Heroism' I'm sick of it.
> 
> I can't stay this way, I don't know who else can.

{ Kazan's pizza place } 

"Come on now! Sing! SING!" A gun pointed to the folks who're still inside of the structure, his limb changed to a gun to point at the children, people. Petrified, this Fray didn't have to involve innocent lives. Animatronics, singing a song but at a slower pace to sound demonic like. Like a strep throat "We are the dancing d---d---" It only brings chills to the children's spines, people, all they wanted was to be free. Being forced to sing along, yet something breaking through the door. It busts the door down, a costumed figure visible to the people. Her hair hung down from her hoodie, messy. She recovered from their battle they had hours ago. 

"MAKAROV! LEAVE THESE PEOPLE ALONE! IT'S JUST ME.. AND YOU!" "BRAVO! Welcome ladies and Gentleman! And kiddies! Your favorite super hero! Here to save you!" Speaking into the microphone, tapping it before speaking vividly. He cackled, his smaller shape taking its place yet his appearance as if he were a clown himself. "Let's cut the good part! I. The Villain, will kill each and every one of them if you fail to defeat me. Still, there's a twist to it! There's bombs strapped here! You've got five minutes to kill me!" Bombs, strapped to the corners of walls, people, ceiling, on the torso of the animatronics . 

"I'll KILL YOU!" "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"Carelessly running towards the male, his arm shifting to a enormous shaped arm whilst he swung his arm over to the girl. She jumped over it, so she's really going to give it all what's she's got! Her hand on top of the enormous flesh, devastating hit to the face by her feet kicking him to the face. He being pushed back, her anger must've actually done something to him. "Good one, I always thought you wouldn't be able to hurt me." His face turned to face the girl, still in his shape. Not changing to a big beefy, juiced guy yet. But why? Did he plan something? 

When he pretended to fall over, faking his surrender. "I give up! Please don't hurt me! Did I say me? Me and my new henchmen!" Being hit by the back of her head by a metal bat, by a Animatronic. "Dick move." 'The clock's ticking.' Rolling , the soft carpets she felt fuzzing across her complexion. Something like a heel, stomping on her back - helping herself pick her own body up. "Sometimes, the villain gets the FUN PART!" Makarov kicking the female out to the civilians, the people terrified yet this is their bastion of hope. This hero, that's all they got. "Yeah, you're the first villain I've fought. And will be the first to die." Her forearm pressed against the fuzzy floor, her other hand pressing against it. There's still one thing she has left to do. Fight, fight. 

"Then get up and FIGHT ME!" Makarov shouting expressively, telling her to get up. He has control of the animatronics, there's one thing she's learned about. Guns, she reached into a nearby civilian's pocket to take out a gun. Snatching it away from the civilian, her proper form of holding the gun pointed to the animatronics. "Kill her!" Exclaimed makarov, the animatronics just four of them. She has to save these bullets for Makarov, running outwards to the Animatronics as she jumped over the four characters. "Don't think I'll waste these bullets on tin cans!" Bullets firing into the rib cage, grunting when the bullet hit Makarov's rib. "You got me. Good on-- p'wah!" He spits out crimson streaming down his lips, his figure turning to a bigger muscular figure. "No more games!" 

He grabbed her by the arm, charging out to the walls to force his way out of the structure. Tossing her outwards to the streets, his massive figure casting a shadow. "I didn't know you were that willing! What now? You're unarmed!" The gun hurtled to the center of the street, again, thousands of heavy rain water crying on Kazan. It looked beautiful, the thunder strikes. Bright. "You're quite the one, for a hero. Let's see what else I can do!" He smashes his fists down to the cement ground, spiky tentrils bursting out of the ground outwards to her. 'Shit!' Rolling away from the massive tendrils repeatedly coming out of the ground to her way, tunneling it. "Just DIE already!" Makarov hissed, unaware. The news going viral, things are getting up to intensity. 

Cops, news chopper. Getting to the location, quickly as they can. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't die. Don't die." Repeated a cop, he didn't want to lose the hero of Kazan who's been helping them for quite this long. The cops getting to the location, to a Kid's pizza place? Someone must've been celebrating a birthday and experienced the most traumatizing thing to ever see, driving, did the hero need help? It looked dangerous already. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" 

Guns, pistols mostly being pointed at the purple being's figure. "You really think that'll stop me?!" Speed, the cars being thrown at almost instances , each one of it flying out to a different direction. A late, one arriving on purpose. It's the same cop who Morimoto saved, getting up again to help herself to pick herself up. "Don't involve them in this. It's between you and me!" She barked, seeing the mighty figure turning to face the girl. She runs outwards to the gun that still laid on the ground, yet something else grabbed it first before she did. "A'a'a! Timing!" He gestures her a slight no gesture, to see that it only angered her. 

"Planning to use this on me again? Don--" A static, it felt like static electricity flowing through his body.His powers, lost, every single one of it. It turned his figure, to a smaller, less muscular figure. He reformed into a smaller shape, back to his original body shape. Snatching the gun away from Makarov, her costume torn apart. Her hoodie hung over her shoulders, pointing the gun to his head. The cop seeing what's she's doing, trying to stop her. A bullet went through the Makarov's head, finally to end all of that pain she felt. Failed, yet she saved people's lives. 

"I'm done. I quit. I'm telling the news that." Letting go of the pistol in her hand, it hits the ground. "I thought you'd be our hero!" "I was your hero." With those words finally let out of her chest, she gait out of sight. The cop, handling the dilemmas that's left inside of the building. Calling for immediate assistance from bomb squads, ambulance. The best help he could get, yet, he worries, that there isn't going to be anybody to be their hero. Did this truly mean that the era or age of heroes could never exist at all? It always looked dead, it stayed dead that's what it'll be. Heroes, of this world can't bare the responsibility being weighed down on them. She's learned it, she has one thing left to do.. it's to relax for the occasion and when she'll think about it. She'll wait for the caller to call again. 

Flash! 

The news, filming her face the messed up face she has from this. "I'm done. I quit, forget the hero you people had. I've had enough..." There, it seemed like she needed to tell the people that's she's done with this whole hero business. 

{Home} 

Behind her home, her costume thrown to the trash can she didn't need something like that to be great as Jose.Though, she could never be tough as him, strong as him, it's a lesson for her. Lighting a lighter up, tossing it outward to the trash can to burn the torn, broken, hole filled costume of hers. "Well.. goodbye." Her conscious, who is the self of her who is the hero.. flashing before her briefly to show that she'll be a memory. It burned, blazing inferno adorning the conscious. Watching her fade away before her, her conscious that still remains as her remained alive. She's one person now. 

No longer did she have to live a life out as a costumed person. 

{ The Next day} 

She remembered where the cop lived, she decided that'll she would try to get to know him and his family better before she really wants to end her pain. It could do her good, to remember the beautiful things she could rarely get to do. Knocking on the door of the policeman's home, it surprised the family who were in the middle of a family meal lately. 

The cop, getting his gun to be sure that it wasn't a burglar. He gets off of the chair, loud creaks after he slips out of the chair. He gait to the door, calmly he opened the door. Seeing a shady figure, it almost reminded him of the costumed super hero of Kazan. Realizing, it's her. The hero. "Come in! Come in!" He happily greeted the woman welcoming, invited to his house she deviate to the kitchen of theirs. 

"My name. Is Morimoto Mao. When I was a child, I watched my father get beat up before me. I couldn't do anything, I eventually was took into a place where I was made to kill. Yet..Killing is hard, not the easiest things. 

I'm done playing the hero. " 

Explaining things about herself, a pat on her shoulder she felt it again. "Sorry for your loss." Replied the motherly figure of the family, gently giving the other a warming smile. "But, if you lost a family. You're welcome to be a part of ours." "T..thank you." 

Did she truly get her happiness out of this? She gets a family, yet the disliking of the institute. Putrid about how she's going to experience it again, they had to expunge those people to prevent her heart from feeling warm again. Taking things to a drastic measure. It's to kill the people, she made a family with. 

Returning to the hero. Seeing a little girl/boy who smiled at her, she/he must be a real big fan of the hero. "Can you sign my autograph book? I always wanted you to sign it! You're my favorite hero!" Yeah, she's enjoying it a little. Still, nothing is over.. nothing will be ever over. 

"Give it to me and I'll write my signature."


	9. Is this my life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She quit being the hero, learning about the family she's been with. Her emotions being knit, the name of the big fan girl of hers is Annika. The mother's name Aleskandra, the father Ethan. She's got a lot to learn. 
> 
> Unaware that the ones who sent her are sending assassins to murder the family to prevent bonds is to sever them.

{ Laeredo } 

School, Mori escorting Annika to her school yet the things the two have been doing. Treating one another as if they were sisters, yet she's got unfinished business still. Her life still needs to end, yet she didn't want to tell the kid that it could happen. Annika looking up at the other, her gentle fingers intertwined with the older woman. "I have a question, Mori. Would it be dumb if I wanted to be a artist?" "No, it isn't dumb." "Really?" "You should start from scratch. Nothing is ever easy." This advice from a person who's dreams were deprived, it helped the child under these circumstances, she didn't really know where to start. She wanted to let this kid flap her own wings, learn, not have a life like she did. 

"I've never had a big sister, I'm glad ma and pa let you be a part of our family." She innocently added, yet she paused to see other children or bratty kids stand in front of the kid. Hiding quickly behind Mori, she's afraid to fray them. "Haha! Loser!" Said the bratty boy, pointing to the child hiding behind Mori. Mori checked through her inventory slot, a knife she picked . In her hands, kneeling over to stick it under the child's chin , fear, sweat.. he already felt afraid, a knife stuck under his chin. "I'll rip your tongue out. So you wouldn't have the tongue to speak properly." Hissing a warning to the child, the other children who were teasing Annika. Ran, away. 

 

"I love you , big sister." Mori's eyes widened, being embraced by the child she defended . "I...I love you too, Annika." Almost choking in her words, she hugged the child. She didn't know that this child saw her as a elder sibling figure who protected her, kissing her older sibling's cheek. "Can you come with me to school?" "I don't think they'll let me in there." Still, would they let the guardian stay over at a school time? It seemed a little much, but she wanted her to come with her in school. "Sure.." She has no choice, she didn't want to break the child's heart. After all, she looked up to her as a role model. 

Heading into her school, the knife put away into the inventory slot of hers. Seeing the Principal, pausing the two girl's to look at the person , seeing that the person will ask. "Are you her guardian?" "Y--" "She's my big sister!" Mori didn't get the actual chance to finish, subtle to think that she would answer for her. "She's very beautiful, I never knew you had a big sister. Annika." She wasn't her big sister by blood, but this child really wanted to think of it that way. Her favorite idol is seen as her big sister, the principal turning to face Morimoto. "It's a big responsibility, to be a big sister." Said the principal, Mori's expression averting to show that she isn't her actual sibling. It wouldn't be a problem, she really wanted to say the truth. 

Dragged by this child, there's always those shitty people who treat people wrong are these people teaching kids how to be good people? And eventually some of those kids never learnt a thing or two about it? Inside of the classroom, Annika gets to her seat near to the right. Sitting next to the child, she looked at who will be teaching the classes. Simply a regular teacher trying to teach a class. "When I get older, I want to get a tattoo like you." Whispering to her older sibling, she must've observed the blackened ink tattoo. She really wanted to have a tattoo like that, she knows of it's meaning. The name of her sibling's father, she knows a little bit of chinese thanks to Mori teaching her things. "Alright class, our first activity will be drawing your family!" 

The child already had that planned, getting a whole sheet of paper under her desk and materials for coloring and drawing. She's gotten slightly used to drawing, humming to help her mind calm down. She's happy to know that her older sibling will always be there for her, using her pencil first to start out the sketching. She's trying to achieve of her dream of becoming an artist, drawing four figures by height. Body parts, trying her best to draw her sibling along with the family and her. 'I'll surprise my big sister!' She thought, for awhile of drawing. 

It didn't take long for her to finish last, passing her paper to the next class mate so that all of the papers are passed to the center. All of it done, something about that regular civilian seemed off. The teacher, if the hero known as the costumed hero is dead someone else will have to pretend being her. She shouldn't think that it'd be those kinds of things to happen, all of her materials put under into her desk. Mori's taught her a few things she needs to know, such as manners and being polite. And leaving crayons out on the table is irksome, I mean come on! Do it straight! 

After hours. 

 

There sitting next to her, she watched the child eat her lunch on her box. She ate half of her sandwich, handing the other half of it to her sibling. " You need to eat, Big sis." Accepting it anyway, she stuffed her mouth ; feeling the soft grains of white press her lips. Teeth biting on the bread, her cheeks stuffed by bread. Eating the egg sandwich, finishing it after a few minutes. "Why did you stop being a hero?" "I got sick of it. I don't think being a hero is worth my time." She grew curious on why she stopped being a hero, it's better that she quit being the costumed person. Yet, her life continues... 

 

{ Back home } 

Helping the child get back to sleep, the child's bed big enough for two people. Seeing the eyes grow weary, she wanted the older sibling of hers to sleep next to her. "I gotta do something, Annika. W-" "Can you tell me a bed time story before you go?" Yawned the child, another bed time story? She compressed her glutes on the mattress of the bed. "Once a upon a time a-...the end." The child, too tired to listen she fell asleep, leaning close to press her lips against the forehead of the child. The news, just a few hours ago saying something about sightings of a costumed figure who's 'Russia's' first hero. It's something wrong, she never was doing anything out here - there's a fraud who's pretending to be her. There's no time to make another costume, grabbing regular clothing to obscure most of her body. 

Preferring to wear whole body costume except for the eyes, it's not the exact costume but enough to hinder her appearance. She's got another dilemma, she's gonna be forced to stop that fraud to prevent her reputation from becoming ongoing, she's admitted to the news she's done with it all. She's not going to let someone ruin her break. 

Out of the house, she didn't need permission to get out of the house. She's already a grown woman, a hour.. trying to find the other and make sure the person won't come back ever again, THERE! She climbed upwards to the building , scaling the walls to play a safer tactic. Right under the nose of the other, she immediately attacked the other by surprise with a kick to the torso to surprise the other. "Ow." "Fraud." Someone wanted to steal the spotlight, they didn't know what it was like under the mask? You think its easy for her to go through something like that? 

{Roof} 

"What makes you think I'm a fraud?!" Said the fraud copycat, surely this person must be desperate to risk her own life. It must be envy, idolizing, this is a quaint desire for her to experience . "I want to be a hero!" "Copying a retired hero doesn't make you one." The other person rushing in, yet its countered when Mori uses her heel to kick on the front heel then out to the other foot. A punch to the other, to cause her to fall over on the ground. Trying to pick herself up, yet Mori turned the other around to grasp aggressively on the upper area. The hoodie falling over, slightly Mori's figure slightly bends her back over to look at the other. "You don't even know how to fight." Said Mori, widened eyes , appalled by those words. 

The Fraud, realized that this is the real one. 

"Fire. " 

Bang, a bullet firing into the other's skull from many distances away. A sniper assassin, complied to what the orders are . Smoky puffs visible to the barrel of the gun, another dead one . Yet, she didn't murder this person - remembering it was the blonde teacher. That was teaching the class, blood spewing out of the skull of her. Mori, turned around to see if anything weird out there - nothing. She saw nothing, turning around to face the carcass of the fraud. Well, things became unexpected for her to see. 

Was there someone else out here? It's impossible, there can't be more threats. She already took care of it, something is off.. did they send her to die here? Or is there someone crossing the boundaries? Could be, she wouldn't know what'll happen next. 

{ Home. } 

Good thing the parents had fallen asleep, stealthily she went back to the room of the child. Opening the door slowly to prevent herself from being seen in the costume. Expunging the regular clothes she added to herself, tossing them to the hamper nearby her. She sat on the mattress again, swinging her legs over on the bed to sleep right next to the child. She turned to face the child, one of her legs tugged onto the child whilst her other arm pulled her closer to get near her for a better hug. The child felt her, hugging the other tightly as she can. 

Did she have to think about the mystery murder that happened? She wasn't hallucinating that it really happened, someone out there. Is planning something, but whatever it is. It's dangerous, because why wasn't she shot dead already? Is it someone she knew? No, she couldn't tell at all. Unaware that it was one of her own, that is going to sever the strings of emotions that are knotted on her. She cared about the child as if she's really her own family, much like the parents too. 

{ The next day } 

News, merely reporting that they had found the corpse of the costumed hero yet only to find a blonde teacher's head shot through. Someone, did a clean shot like that. A fraud, the hair of their costumed hero was raven, never it was blonde. Yet adding that it was a teacher of a elementary school, a murdered school teacher.


	10. Sometimes even Monsters have been torn down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be based on the team ''Antithesis" due to regular things only happening in Mori's life is more of a happy life, it'll take awhile for it to get to the end of her loving emotions. 
> 
> And to give love to the villains , it's been mostly about the hero. SO why not? 
> 
> But some of Mori is still there.

Kill... 

Prey.

Unloved.

Monster. 

Thinking about those things, he only saw himself as a monster yet things are still hard for him to get a move on. He can't change very easily, he glared at the reflection of himself to reflect the things he's seen and done throughout his life. He's saved the two, formed a team with them, he's got people that he could actually care about. Yet, why doesn't he care about his own life? He felt as if it lost its purpose,meaning, that he's only meant to be walking down a path of a endless abyss. He remembers, those old times when he had to murder, take lives , he didn't care anymore sometimes monsters have to forget the feeling of remorse when it comes to the subject of killing. Fingers tracing down his mask, his expression saddening slightly. 

Hearing SLOW creaks of a door open beside him, expunging his hand from his mask before the other could read his expression. Turning to face the other silently, seeing that it's Aquamarine, normally he wouldn't go to one of them unless he wanted to. "I know something's wrong, Jose." "...what are you here for? I'm just looking at a mirror." Yes, he knows that she can see through lies it ultimately always looks like he can put a mask that spits out hatred. Yet, there's something else. "I know you can already tell whether I lie, its futile in trying already. I'm just trying to think.. feels like I'm walking to a abyss, and endless one. Taking the both of you to hell with me. Hell might not exist in your deaths, but mine will. Where I will perish, suffer, accept my d--" Smacked across the jaw 'I deserved that didn't I?' He thought. "Don't say things like that! You know you don't deserve to suffer! You treated us as family! You don't mean that do you?!" 

Onyx, slapped me. Wasn't that the most expecting thing? "I know, we are family. All I wanted was to die, after all of this was over. But you two came into my life, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to lose something important to me , again. It's hard, when you've been rejected, to learn the value of what's life when it's lost to one's conscious. But I wouldn't bare having you two broken emotionally." He leaned closer to the two, hugging them expressing his affectionate emotions he has. It got to him, bested him, he never wanted to live another life on Earth again but the both of them did he really feel this way? He didn't express it the way he usually did. "Even if I don't express it, it should be evident that the both of you mean something to me." Only hearing sniffles, he let them cry over him. 

 

He didn't ruin it, yet he's leading them to a path to hell. He knows it, when breaking the hug he wiped the two's tears away in silence. He didn't want to say he's a happy guy, neither a emotionless being. Because he once had emotions, these emotions are coming back to him. "What happened to you?" That question, why does he see life meaningless? Thumbs on their cheeks, to wipe the liquids streaming down the chin to avert their faces to look that way. He backed up a little, sitting behind the tub as the two sat with him to see if he'll actually tell his tale to them. "Rejected by my parents, I wanted revenge. That they threw me out so that I can suffer, I was taken into a institute when I was five, They made me into a monster. Then I met.. Anna.

It all, happened like this... I was on a mission, with a girl named Anna. She meant so much to me, but that mission had been my downfall of my emotions. A man, caused a mess that happened in my own hand. He made me kill Anna, the only thing important. After, I killed her. Gone, all of my emotions are like empty shelves with nothing to stack. 

Sent to a prison for a year. There. 

I became Amado after being released, I had plans after I get answers and revenge. To end my life, to be in a abyss that never had beginning,middle nor end. All of my plans changed, when I met you two. Life slightly warmed up on me." He explained it, his entire past, just a summary of what he experienced had to go through. "Do you see why I see things like that? Nobody was there for me." 

Looking down, his mask being pulled off of his face. " Now there is." "Thanks, thanks for being here for me." Despite his emotionless attitude, narcissistic , he isn't always like that sometimes even he has emotions. He wanted something to care about. 'I feel it, my emotions are being knit again.. yet, strange. Do I have a weakness now?' 

 

Yeah, he cared about the two. He fell for Onyx, the woman he pervs on quite very often because he wants to. He gives attention to both of them, so none of them feel left out. He knows, that anything, anyone, always needs attention to never feel like the left one. Though, did he even feel like a super villain at all? It felt out of place, he's only a costumed man who's willing to change himself and become a better person. He's trying, for their sake. He didn't want to be seen as a monster to them, he just wanted to do something better, to make up for what he did. He's only like that to give attention.

Turning to face the other direction, should he break the silence? Yes, he should. He gets up after explaining, as the two did the same after a few moments of thinking. 

{ The Beach } 

"So, you're still planning to kill the person who's the retired hero?" "Yes." "Someone needs a break." "It's nothing personal. I have to make sure she never comes back. " Said the male, after replying to the questions of Onyx. He didn't want to leave her hanging, that would be rude yet he needs to get that hero out of the view. He didn't care what that person had been experiencing, just a death would make it easier for them so that they can move on without dilemmas being weighed down on them. 

Still, he didn't know who his real parent was. The ones who rejected him, didn't necessarily want to raise the child. So that was the only option left to do, seeing corrupted Gem. Aquamarine using her water powers, using her water based powers to create a shot of water hurtling outwards to the other as it pierced through its back. Whew, it didn't hit the gem when it poofed into a gem. 

Bubble sphere contained its figure, lifted to meet with her face. Sending it to some location, that they'll eventually find . It didn't matter, the mission is to kill that hero and make sure there isn't anything hindering the real mission. 

What was their mission? A mystery to what it is.

 

{ Back to Morimoto } 

Grooming the child's hair, the child already did her hair so it'd be more fair to do. Drawings of her creations lying on the surfaces of the table, crumpled up pieces of paper on the trash can to the failures of her drawing. She wanted to get better at what she does, the child's improving her drawing skills slightly it's taking awhile. But she'll get the hang of it, the parents went up to check on the two. A slight creak on their door, peeking only for a little bit to see the child's hair being groomed by the tattooed family member of theirs. Adopted family member. 

"Sis, do you want to see my drawing?" She asked, Mori putting the brush away to the table nearby her. The child picking the piece of paper on top of the table, turning to fully face the other . A beautiful sketch of her, half of her as her hero self and herself. It's beautiful, still could use work still is beautiful. "It's beautiful, Annika." Gently patting the girl on the head, she's proud of her skills being improved. She motivated her to keep dreaming and have that determination, she sets the piece of paper back on top of the table nearby her. 

" Can I get a piggy back ride?" 

 

A few moments later. 

The child being carried by the woman's arms, the child's arms flailing around childishly to enjoy being carried by her sibling against Mori's back. Silently, seeing that she's enjoying it it's good enough for her to know that her sibling is enjoying herself. She wanted to make sure she's happy, because her time here.. is limited, she didn't want to tell them the news.. so it stayed hidden. A secret, it could break.. at any moment.


	11. Chapter 11

{ Back to Morimoto } 

{ Carnival } 

{ 3: 00 pm } 

Beautiful orange red skies, sweetening smell of cotton candy, lollipop, sputtering upwards into the atmosphere. There Morimoto next to Annika, she's been a good sibling for the other her emotions built , all of it is getting back to what she normally felt. Sitting on a bench next to the other, yet, she feels afraid that she'll lose the child gone from her arms. Death said it himself, didn't he? He's said that she's got little time to live, it's indefinite it'll happen at any moment. A cone of waffle like patterns, circular shapes on the center of the cone. Ice cream, the little girl's lips adorned by vanilla substances. She turned slightly to see the girl's messy lips, picking through her pocket to take out her hanker chief to wipe the vanilla off of the girl's lips to clean her face. 

Again, she continued to eat the ice cream. "Sis, don't you want some too?" "I'm good." She wanted her older sibling to try some but she refused, the little girl shrugging as she continued to chow on her ice cream. Tucking away the ice cream stained hanker chief into her pocket, standing up to get off. Annika finished her ice cream, seeing a clown not too far entertaining the children. "Do you see the target? The little girl?" "Affirmative." The first assassin obscured himself as a clown, not wanting to blow his cover. "Hey, Annika. There's a clown over there, want to watch?" "N-no... I hate clowns." "Coulrophobia? Okay.." 

She didn't get what's wrong with clowns, is it just 'cause the internet messes with the children's brains way too much? The two gait to other games, yet the assassin thought the clown costume could've worked but the child's fear of clowns dodged a bullet there. She paused when Annika wanted to play one shooting game for getting a prize. She tugged Mori by the pants, pointing towards the fluffy toy. "Please..." She begged, eagerly, she wanted the toy so badly. Mori going through her inventory slot, only getting a dollar to play one game. Putting the money on the table, the one who's managing the game stood there. 

"Sis, can you do it? I want it." "Yeah, now.. give me the gun." So to get her not to complain and cry the entire way out, she took the gun herself not a bad shot she's got the sight of a super human. Pointing the gun outwards to the target, shooting it in the center, then to the other two. Effortlessly firing it into the center, not a single screw up. Surprised by this woman's capability with guns "Okay! What do you want!?! You sick freak of nature!" He looked almost terrified, those things she did didn't even look close to human. 

Putting the gun down, yet before she had the chance it felt like a laser was pointing outwards to the little kid. Quickly reacting, she grabbed Annika and threw her into the manager's place. Hopping inside of it, a bullet firing out at that direction. "Great, she's aware of her surroundings." The Assassin, hiding himself against the bench. "Hey, how about you surrender so that I won't have to kill you." "You tried to kill my sibling! You'll be meeting lead to the head!" Still keeping the gun in her hand, shouting out to the other who spoke out. Screams, people leaving the carnival from the bullet shot. 

"Mind if I used this gun for, shooting non-friendly?" "Uh-huh." She asked the other, bullets firing out to her direction still under cover, after a few moments of silence. Slightly getting out of cover, to point her gun to the other to fire a bullet to his direction. It hit against the safety switch to turn it on, when the assassin tried to fire again nothing came out. Getting out of the cover, she jumped out of cover to run outwards to the other. When getting close to the other, she hurtles the gun to his face to face as it bounced back right to her. 

She held it with both of her hands to fire a bullet on his shoulder, he collapsed against the ground when shot on the shoulder. She gait to his carcass, stepping her boot on top of his breast. "Wait..." It looked as if the clown's wearing a mask, pulling off the mask of the other to see it's one of the assassins back at where she was at. "What the fuck is it with you guys?! I told you I'll find him! You don't need to kill someone!" The gun lodged to the other's head, anger read her expression to show his hands were up. "You've been having emotions again, the boss told us to kill the family you have so you'd get the job done." 

"Tell Norris to fuck himself." BANG! She killed one of her own, it didn't matter she never saw them as family of her own. Getting off of the carcass, she ran back to get back to the place. She took the girl out of the place "What's happening big sister?!" "Something bad.." She wanted to know what's happening, yet that's the only answer she got from the other. "But aren't you gonna get your prize?!" Said the manager, it caused Mori to pause her tracks dead. Walking backwards, to get close enough to the prizes being hung as she snatched the prize and immediately ran for it. 

They have to get home. She has to get her family to safety! 

If they know she knows that they were sent to kill her family, she'll have to move. 

{ Home } 

Opening the door, she called out to the two. Hearing a "Yes!" Whew, nothing has happened to them but she should break the news to them. Annika is with her, right beside her to make sure she isn't going to get lost. "We have to move out of here, there's people who want us dead!" "Wait wait! How sure are you?" |"Big sis is sure! A clown tried to kill us! With a gun." The little kid helped her out with the answering, yet something fired clean through Aleskandra's shoulder. "NO!" Screaming out, all she wanted was to keep a family together but it'll get torn away from them. 

She has to get them to a hospital, the policeman at the cellphone already calling for ambulance. "Hello! My wife has been shot in the shoulder! She's bleeding severely!We need immediate help!" "We're right on our way sir!" 

 

The ambulance arriving briefly, quickly Morimoto helping the mother get into the Ambulance , whilst getting her to get laid on the gurney . The vehicle driving immediately away, driving as fast as it could to get to the hospital. 

{Hospital} 

 

Fast as possible to get the surgery done, doctors, nurses, helping the woman get to safety to help her out. "Please save her!" Mori saying, so did Ethan the two already are starting to feel dismantled. What if she doesn't make it? The assassin's move fast, they won't rest until they've dismantled her again to make sure she isn't going to feel emotional again. 

After several hours.. 

Someone at the door, no it's the assassin. One of them, entering into the structure. "Is she alive." "Yes." "Terminate the mother." A bullet fired through the head of the female. Blood sputtering at the male's gun, the bullet surprising the cop running off to where the noise went off. Running as fast as he could, to get to his wife when only to see her corpse. "NOO!!" Tearing up so much, he cried, the loss of his wife, yet.. before when Mori could get in the room with Annika. A bullet went through the other's head, killing the other.. 

Nostalgic. 

All of it happening again, no, she won't let it happen to Annika. Picking the girl up in her arms, running away with the other yet the assassin heard footsteps. And a crash of a window burst! "Sir, she's getting away." Said the assassin to his com link. 

"We've dismantled alot of her, the only thing left is to kill the child. So she can complete her mission. But we should let her keep her for awhile." 

Said the boss, affirmative so do people really die inside of a hospital? 

 

{ Back to Morimoto and Annika. } 

Most of her family is gone, she's only got Annika to take care of. "Annika, we can't go back." "Daddy! Mommy!" She teared up, she's hurt she lost her parents but her older sibling will take care of her. She won't die too RIGHT?! She hugged the little girl, to calm her down a little to tone down the crying. Sniffles, stopping her crying for minutes to pass. She didn't know, she'll tell her the truth on another time. For now, they have to focus on surviving and finding another place to stay. 

"Sis, I won't die too, right?" "Don't say that. Big sis will take care of everything." The child wanted to know the truth, Mori tried her best to keep the child's emotions at a stable motion. It'd be difficult for her if she acted pig-headedness around her, turning around to look at the city around her. She really wanted things to be alright, yet that couldn't be said for her. So, she'll die with her family? And see her father with her family too? 

Why does she feel afraid, she looked at her own hand. Her emotions making her feel all sorts of baffling things after a loss of a family, she ran with the other to a nearby hotel that they've come across. They didn't have their things with them, so there's only one place to call home. It's this, hotel. RU hotel, pausing against the triple door. She and Annika pushed the door to sleek its rotating function to meet with the hotel's room for getting a place. 

When getting in, she gait calmly to the one who worked in the place. Tossing a wad of bills at his desk, surprised but this is a hefty amount of money could be just for awhile for them to stay here. Snatching the keys for their room.. 

 

Hours later. 

 

Another day, it's getting closer. Death, death is moving closer to Morimoto. She's sure it'll be by her downfall. Death can't be cheated, it always has to be experienced before her. 

Sleeping on the bed, she gets woken up from the child. Who kept on repeatedly slapping her thighs to get her to wake up, she sat up to look at the child. Hugged again, she hugged the other . Warmth, what's she going to say. She lost the ones who accepted her into the family. 

 

She should've been there to save them. But she wasn't, she let her guard down. What a fool. 

 

How could I have been so foolish to let these emotions warm me?


	12. How we formed a team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explained how "Antithesis" 
> 
> Another chapter based on Amado, Onyx, Aquamarine on how they've formed an alliance.

{ Going back one year and the sixth day } 

"So? You think you can save them?" 

 

Said a raspy voiced figure, pointing a shoulder mounted gun to the male. Amado, expressing a grim look - there the stands in front of the two gems who had been cuffed by titanium around their wrists and ankles to strain the two. "Yeah." "You? A HERO?! HAH! Last I heard you aren't a hero!" "I'm not one, but they don't deserve death. " So the figure shot a rocket, red painted yet the front of it says KA-POW! With his speed he grappled on the two, tossing them of outward to a safer distance from the radius of the explosion. Inferno blazing formed from the explosion, a powerful shot like that caused the ground to shake far more than regular earthquakes. "What a - OH MY GOD." 

The blazing infernos burned out its fire, there stood the costumed male. His mask's eyes ripped to view it's silver, a bit of the top to show his semi bald hair. Skin, realization that's Jose. The two gems realized, it's really him. "How?!" "Is that even possible?" Humans weren't able to withstand the kind of explosion like that, but those who aren't durable enough can't. "Die!!" 

Amado jumping outwards to the other, the other hurtling this weapon outwards to the male. Amado caught the weapon into his arms, rotating his figure around whilst still in the air as he tossed it back to the other. Dashing his figure to immediately to push the weapon against the other, smashing the gun not only to collide against the other's face. Then Amado grasping the other with his legs when getting over him, as he hits him against the ground to hit critically smash the other against the cement floor. Amado's knees against the floor, getting off of the ground to only see that the other again gets up. 

Sputtering blood downwards to the ground, he isn't staying down. The costumed figure turned to face the other, getting himself ready to position against the other. The meta human getting close to the male, Amado raising his leg side wards but it hits right against the other's chest to send him rolling back. "I'm not going to give up just like this." The other said to Amado, seeing the other get up again and charging again. Yet a slap across the face, then a back hand smack across the face and afterwards he used two fingers to jab violently into his throat as he used his hand to push the other by the nape. 

Amado gait to the other, to make sure he'll stay down on the ground. Amado seeing the other trying to get up by starting with fours, Amado piercing through the other's skin, tissue to tear out the spinal cord, human skull adorned by the fresh crimson oozing down his knuckles. He felt the zig zag bones when holding it, a hole had formed already on the other's back due to Amado pulling out something the other couldn't live without. Patterns of intricate tissues, blood visible to the eye. He dropped the other's bones to the ground, turning to face where the two are. 

He used his extreme speed to get to the two, using his hand to hand chop the titanium cuffs off their ankles and wrists. He broke through the metals effortlessly, extending his hands to the both of them. "Jose?" "Yeah.It is me." "So you're going to leave us here?" "No, we form an alliance." "What do we call ourselves?" "Antithesis." 

 

That's how they formed a team, a year ago and the sixth encounter they've done. 

"It means opposite." "Opposite of what?" "Good." 

{ Returning to Present } 

{ Back to Morimoto } 

"Sis! I had a nightmare!" Exclaimed the child ; tugging on the older woman's leg as she slightly turned to face the child. "You can tell me what scared you." "I saw a scary man saying that you'll die... I don't want to believe it!" Did Death just tell her, it's breaking the child's heart already but it's a dream so she calmed herself down. "It's just a dream, Annika. Don't let it overcome you." Kneeling honorably to the child, still she tugged on the female's leg tightly. Liquids formed at the corners of her eyes, wiping her tears Morimoto cupping the girl's cheeks as she looked up at her older sibling. 

Wiping the other's tears away, using her thumbs to cleanse the tears away. "I'll still have you, Sis." Tightly the child still hugged the woman's leg, slightly she broke the hug to sit on the ground. Morimoto sat right next to the child briefly, yet another knock on the door. "We know you're there. Come out so we can settle this." That caused her to flinch, the assassins found the two - did that owner get killed after they had been followed after the next day. Mori covering the child's mouth, a index finger compressed her lips to tell the child to shush. She quietly helped the child get up, she snuck outwards to the window. Averting to make noises so that they wouldn't assume. 

Slowly opening the window, pushing it open as she picked the girl up as if she were a toy, getting her out of the structure. When she stayed dead silent, at a narrow path on the sides of the structure, whilst after getting the girl out. Doing the same procedure, the two outside. 

Closing the window before the other assassins could knock the door busting down. "Search. They could be anywhere. " Said the one who's leading the assassins, a elite officer. The other assassins checking under the bed, bathroom, boxes . Whilst the two having the chances to escape while the fooled assassins were looking for them, but when the two managed to get down to the streets. 

One assassin opened the window, looking upwards to see if they've taken the high ground but when looking down. "There you are!" Exclaimed the assassin, leaping out of the window to get to a nearby building. The other assassins followed after the other assassin, yet taking a different approach to surround their location. The two, already running away from the structure, with all their breath, strength, to pull through the inevitable that is facing the, assassins. Scaling structures, walls, going through homes and sorts of places. Taking east, west, underground to follow underneath the two. 

 

When Annika ran out of breath, to stop at a play ground. She collapsed, she lost her energy to keep moving. "Sis, I'm too tired.. We ran, for a hour." "Then I'll carry you." "Sis, you don't have to." Refusing to let the child stay here alone, she's too tired herself. She lost her energy to run, the only thing is to wait what'll happen to the two. "Sis, I always will love you.." 

BANG! 

A bullet went through her stomach, blood sputtering outwards to the girl's figure. Slowly Annika'sbody collapsing but before it could've smacked into the ground she embraced the body of the child. Painted by Annika's blood, she not only lost her second family.. she's broken again, alone. Coughing blood a little, a fountain of blood forming on her stomach. "Sis, can you tell me a story.. before I.. die?" Smiling before her death, whilst Morimoto's eyes filled tears. "O-once upon a time.. there was a .. family. A beautiful family, they never argued. They had a beautiful family, took in a lost person. And made her family. I-" She didn't get to finish all of it, the child's body stopped moving. 

Shadows around her, she's broken.. a broken torn girl. "You took her from me.. you took away my family, Norris. " She gnawed on her own lips, hugging on the body as she set it near to a bench. "So, you think its just 'Business' to kill things precious to someone?" 

Asking that question, turning to face the six assassins. They had to kill her, she crossed them. "I'll just make it personal to kill the six of you. " Getting herself ready to fight these six assassins who took EVERYTHING away from her, she's not going to let them go back to HQ. When a gun pointed behind her head "Don't do anything funny, Morimot--" Turning around with a swipe of her elbow swiftly as her elbow looked sharp. Collecting the gun, she pointed the gun downwards to the assassin as a bullet hit through the other's head. She killed one, now there's only five more to go. 

"Your mission isn't this emotional parade. But if you won't just let this slide, neither can we." The other assassins lunging outwards to the female, she's getting herself ready to fight these assassins. 

So the battle began, killing again one of her own. Things turned to a dark turn, but how will this fare for the retired hero? All alone, nothing else left for her to think about.


	13. I LOST EVERYTHING! I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge, she's going to kill the assassins who killed her foster parents and her sibling.

"You must really be emotionally blind." 

Said one Assassin, who stood in front of the female as he jumped briefly whilst Mori ran towards a animated object as she quickly turned around to kick the other away with a kick. Being moved back, he gets close range as he smashes a elbow against her face as he grasped her by the collar . Impacting his skull against the other, she managed to take the damage yet the other is still trying to recuperate from his attack. When other two assassins jumped into action. 

Jumping in mid air, but her upside down kicking the two away with both of her legs. When landing cleanly on her feet with her getting back to her position, she's going to give them what's she got . Fighting mercilessly like a animal out of a cage, no more MERCY! She ran towards to the one who's trying to regain his energy, jumping on top of his shoulders briefly as she jumped backwards to smash both of her feet on the other's shoulders. Then quickly getting on the ground, to trip the oncoming assassins to the ground. 

Did she unlock her full potential that was held back, she needed something to trigger her? One of the assassins being able to kick the girl, causing her to move back and another kick to the face. Again and again. Grasping onto a pole, to keep her ground. "I told you that's e-" The elite leader grabbing her by the shoulder, smashing her elbow quick across his face as she used her palm to do a temporary hand stand. Both of her legs smashing right into the other's head twice, causing him to fall over. 

"It'd be easier if you hold still." 

She managed to get one down, the others should be down . Charging outwards to the other, jumping in mid air as three. Two get kicked in the face horizontally, whilst the other one gets kicked while Mori stayed in mid air. Getting back onto the ground. Again, she ran outwards to a pole, jumping over it as she grabbed one of the assassins who wouldn't stay down. She span whilst in side ways flip, she kicked the male twice across the face. Another is down, she'll have to think of a way to dispose of them afterwards.

To finish them off, she -- cut off she had been shot in the shoulder, ONCE again. She fell, collapsed to the ground as she turned around to face the remaining alive ones. Crawling back, she checked through her pocket when memorizing there's a explosive box on the assassins. Pulling out a gun, they were laughing when a bullet hit straight through one of the grenades causing a BOOM! To echo through the playground, death before her again. 

Her body, turned to dust, her bones burnt from the multiple explosions before her. Skin, organs, nothing left of her to remain. Ashes remained, along with the remaining assassins. 

{ After death }

Someone she saw, it's her family again looking at her yet seeing a giant skull before her. Decrepit, not a single bit of flesh to remain on the other's body. A shadowy cloak, a scythe god -- she's not YET DONE?! Snapping his fingers again to resurrect the other, her soul drifting into the world where man lives. Everything restored to her, her skin, flesh, body, every single thing she knows. She's alive again, she's got until night. That's how long she has, to complete her mission evident that she crossed the ones who trained her. 

She had no choice back then, it's the only thing that ever happened. Her eyes met to the corpse of her sibling, she remembered that she died before her. She gait to her sibling, she closed the eyes of the child. "I'll be home soon, wait for me." She picked up the corpse, she gait through Kazan, she stopped when she stopped at a Cementary. A coffin for Annika, she gait close to the buried places of her foster parents. She gently set her sibling into the open coffin, closing it gently. 

She grabbed the nearest shovel, picking up the gravel behind her as she continued to bury her family under the dirt. 

An hour later, there a tombstone slate of her sibling. RIP. 

She knelt on the dirtied ground, her eyes held a saddened expression. She just wanted to die! She's been resurrected twice already! She wants piece! All of it to end once and for all! All of this is madness to her. 

Hours later, she stayed where she remained. Broken, aggravated, she didn't know what to do yet . Thousands of droplets of rain hammer above the girl, and entirely Russia. Thunder struck, a shady figure who stood right behind the other in silence. Green eyes reflecting, it's Amado. "I'd figure.. you're Jose." She figured it out, she should've done that when she hadn't met these people. It's too late now right. ".." No response..

So is this how her tale will end? By this Monster's hand? She didn't care, all she wanted to be was with her family and her father. Could that be out of her reach? Will she see hell instead of being with the ones who hadn't sinned? 

Muddy, the ground gotten muddy from all that raining. Her pants adorned by filthy substances, her hands, clothes and cheek. So she'll die a real filthy one? She stands up, turning around to face the other but before they fight. "Before we fight. I want to say something before I die. 

My name is Morimoto Mao. My father was a great man who took care of me, but I lost him. 

 

Brutalized before me, that was until a place turned me into a killing machine. But I don't know what to feel about killing, it makes me lose my sanity. Yet they told me to find and kill you, I found myself here in Kazan. I wasn't assigned as a hero. 

But it happened, I became their hero. But not for a long period of time, I lost it. I didn't want to be their hero anymore, I retired being their hero at this age. It's funny, I don't really say things like this before I accept fighting. But I did. 

I wanted a family, I wanted to be a good person to people I could care for. It was beautiful actually, it wasn't long until they've been killed, stripped away from my hands. I've been broken down, sometimes. Even the Hero doesn't want to be a hero anymore, just the protector of the family that I failed to protect. 

I take it that you had it different? 

I remember you aren't much of a talker, Jose. 

I've read about you, that's some experience you had to go through. I know, I've had the same but I had it while it lasted you had to do what you were taken out of your own free will. 

Don't you hate it too? You lost your emotions, and then it comes back to you again? 

I know, you'd feel the same way--" 

Cut off by Amado kicking her in the abdominals, causing her to roll across the dirt. "You don't know what I've been through." Said Amado, dirt continuing to paint the other's clothing she tried to get up. Again she gets back on her feet. "You don't know what kind of monster I am." Adding that, Amado expresses a stern look downwards at the girl. So she's going to fight again. 

"We aren't taking this fight anywhere else? The Cementary? It's funny. " The girl trying to show happiness that she's actually blessed for having this moment, this chance to finally have her life taken away. Permanently, getting up to her ground. 

"I don't care where we fight." 

"Then, shall we begin."


	14. This is the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of her pain, all of her suffering. It ends now. When facing the great Amado himself.

{ Kazan's Cementary } 

This battle raging on, Amado averting the other's attack when she ran towards a gate and jumped backwards to smash both of her feet against him. Hitting the ground with her bare fist, Amado striking a elbow against the other's face then quickly turning around to strike on the knee . And another strike, his hand swiping the other's ankle to get her off balance, yet she felt Achilles Tendonitis when he swiped against her ankle. "Fuck.." Picking herself up again, yet mud hurtled to her complexion hitting her face against the mud. 

He pushed the other back causing her to get hit against the gate wall, she felt her bones cracked from his sheer/extreme/ strength. She gets hit back against the wall, did she really stand not a single chance against him. "Kill me.. I accept it." "Fight." He didn't want to end it just right now, the speech she said it's something . The other getting up again, why does she keep fighting a fight she can't win. Is it to hold out for her breath? Her last stand? 

It is. She attacked again

Amado countering the attack with his knuckle hitting her forearm as he used his other fist to smash on her lower area. "I can't win. Why don't you just kill me already?" ".." No he didn't really reply to her question, getting up again to keep her ground. She's covered in bruises, blood, scrapes, not a single scratch on Amado . He's extremely difficult to even hit even when sneaking up on him. 

'He just wants me to last a little longer until I die?' She thought, when she gets picked up by the mid section of her spinal cord and her throat. Being dunked to the ground, she can't bare it. This guy, is too much for her to take. 

But she's willing to die, to be with the ones she cared for. Living didn't have a purpose for her, grabbing her by the wrist before she could get her hands on him. "Isn't this the part when you ask me 'Any last words?'" She made it sound cliche, but no there wasn't any last words for her to say. Something seeping out of his left wrist, piercing the stinger through the other's skull. Going through the human bones, tissues, skin, brain. Blood bursts out of the other, brains - pinkish substances spat out of her head. 

Sticky and bloody substances. 

Amado stands up, his eyes calmed down as he turned to face to the open skies, atmosphere, the hero is dead now. Nothing else to worry about now, right? The stinger sheathed back into place, blood oozing out from his wrist. Crimson of the hero, then he gait to the two teammates of his. 

Before this event happened. 

{ Hours ago } 

{ Vagina Vagina Nude Nude } 

Hiding in the shadows, Amado stayed there for just a little bit. Looking downwards to his target, gesturing to Onyx to use her "Shape Shifting Powers" due to gems having the ability of that, Onyx. He doesn't have powers so.. she turned her arm into a anaconda to slowly lower his height to meet up with the target. Behind, head locking the other as Onyx draws her arm back to bring the two upwards at the ceiling area. Where there is little to move around there. 

 

"W--" Before the Russian could speak a stinger under the bottom right of his chin pressed against his skin, his lips concealed. "You're going to tell me if you know these two." Picking through his inventory , his free hand to show a picture of two of his parents. His foster parents, who rejected him a blonde short haired female /mother/ and a albino /father/ . The male shook his head, Amado putting the picture back into inventory. 

He stabbed a stinger through his throat, a weak point, excessive blood loss of the other at that area Amado hit. Yet he heard something, a gun shot. Outside, many yards its something weird. When letting go of the corpse briefly , it fell downwards to the bar causing the body to sleekly drag blood on the counter to the wooden floor. 

{Outside} 

{ On top of a building } 

"What do you see?" "A bleeding child, assassins and a girl talking to the child. And... lead to fighting after the child died." So they were watching the ENTIRE thing happening? Why didn't Amado help them? It's better to stay out of business that isn't his, his business is to find his parents , get answers and kill them. They rejected him, he wants revenge on the two. 

"Explosions... and... wait what?" He saw something, that the person was left into ashes but minutes or moments later the person suddenly brought back to life as if nothing happened to the other. "What do you mean?" Aquamarine asked the male, he scratched the back of his head. "She died and then resurrected." "That's impossible." "It happened." Well, that answers what they've been doing for those long hours and wait-- remember the news? That girl's appearance, she's the hero. 

"She's the hero." "What?" "Remember the news? She said she quit, she's burying someone now." Amado adding, to help them remember yet when Onyx shifted her head to a eagle. To see at the distances away, recognizing the person. "You're right." Replied Onyx, but Aquamarine had to see it for herself. Doing the same thing as Onyx did, she saw the same thing it is the girl.. the hero. 

When shifting their heads back to normal, before they could move Amado grabbed Onyx's wrist. "Let her pay for her respects." It stopped the two when he said that.. so they waited. For hours, and when the moment is right. 

 

{Back to present }

So there you have it. 

 

THE END OF MORIMOTO MAO THE HERO


End file.
